Elle parla en premier
by Snapy49
Summary: Après le test de Zatarc, Sam parla la première, elle tenait à ce que cet aveux sur leurs sentiments reste là où ils furent prononcés et que plus jamais il n'y soit fait allusion. Mais voilà, ici Jack a un autre plan et ne compte pas attendre une éternité avant de l'exécuter. A quoi cela va mener Sam et Jack ? Leurs postes vont-ils y survivre ? (trad de She Spoke First)
1. Puis il parla

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Puis il parla**

Carter passait son temps à parler, il est donc logique qu'elle commence la discussion.

- _Monsieur, rien de tout cela ne doit quitter cette pièce_ , avait-elle expliqué. Il y avait de la peur derrière ses beaux yeux bleus.

De son côté, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dit. Il aurait dit quelque chose comme: "Allons parler au Général" ou "Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir plus dit sur mes sentiments, la demoiselle Tok'ra, avec son coup de cœur pour moi, m'a rendu bizarre" ou "Hey, Carter, vous êtes un trésor national, voulez-vous une pizza? ".  
Mais elle parla en première et il y avait de la peur derrière ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait donc il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

\- _On est d'accord là-dessus ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui_ , acquiesça-t-elle d'une façon enthousiaste et soulagée.

Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Il est son officier supérieur après tout. Si jamais il faisait ou disait quoi que ce soit ce serait considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel. Même songer aux pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit chaque jour était une trahison des règles sur la fraternisation. Si jamais ils venaient à agir d'une quelconque manière, ce serait sa carrière à elle qui en prendrait un coup, pas la sienne. Elle voulait laisser ce qui avait été dit là où cela avait été dit, et il le ferait. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment juste, n'est-ce pas? Elle a réalisé que les stupides détecteurs Zatarc ne fonctionnaient pas à cause de leurs sentiments. Alors, elle devait s'assoir dans cette chaise et les lire dans leurs esprits avec une méthode vaudoue ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils mirent à la place son cul à lui dans cette chaise.

\- _Je tiens à elle, bien plus que je ne suis supposé le faire._

C'est tout? C'est tout ce qu'il allait lui donner? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était du genre expressif côté émotions ou quoi que ce soit - demandez simplement à son ex-femme. Mais c'était comme si la déclaration de ses sentiments pour la grande Samantha Carter aurait dû être plus que cela. Bien sûr, sa déclaration d'amour pour elle aussi n'aurait pas dû se faire devant un groupe d'étrangers, et le Dr Fraiser. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait étonné Fraiser. Il était assez sûr que le bon docteur connaissait depuis longtemps leurs sentiments réciproques. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas comme si Sam avait dit beaucoup plus à son sujet.

\- _Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, pas lui.  
_  
Cela suffisait. Ca et cette stupide expression faciale avait apparemment été suffisante pour le détecteur zatarc. Si seulement il pouvait imiter des expressions faciales comme ça, il aurait été capable de mieux cacher la vérité et alors il n'aurait pas eu à autant ouvrir son âme. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas autant à partager. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas les choses autant intensément que lui à son sujet. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était d'accord avec le fait de tout laisser dans ladite pièce. Lui ne l'était plus. C'était pourtant le b.a.-ba quand on abordait le sujet de l'amour cependant. Lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ferez ce qu'il veut faire, même si cela vous tue.  
Carter voulait que cela reste dans cette pièce. Cela y resterait donc.

 **-0-**

- _Sam, tu vas bien?_ Demanda Daniel en regardant de l'autre côté de la table vers sa direction.

C'est une habitude qu'ils prirent quand ils sont devenus une équipe. Il travaillait dans son laboratoire, elle travaillait dans son bureau. Parfois, ils travaillaient sur quelque chose ensemble, la plupart du temps ce n'était pas le cas. Au début, il s'agissait de construire l'esprit d'équipe, mais aujourd'hui, c'était juste un moyen de contourner l'horrible solitude qui était leur vie.

\- _Ouai_ , répondit-elle.

\- _Ça a dû être effrayant quand ils ont décidé de t'endormir pour Dieu sait combien de temps_ , dit Daniel en regardant son amie.

Pour quelqu'un dont le travail est de faire la paix avec les indigènes, il n'était vraiment pas si bon côté interactions sociales. Elle hocha simplement la tête, espérant qu'il passerait à autre chose.

\- _Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien comment exactement vous avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas des zatarcs_ , ajouta doucement Daniel.

Elle soupira et utilise sa réponse habituelle.

- _Je le savais c'est tout._

Après tout cette réponse avait fonctionné pour Cassie, ça devrait fonctionner maintenant.

\- _Je ne demandais pas ça, je te demandais comment tu l'avais prouvé_ , insista-t-il.

\- _Daniel, pouvons-nous changer de sujet ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira, plus épuisé que jamais.

\- _Si c'est ce que tu veux, Sam._

- _C'est ce que nous voulons, le Colonel et moi_ , dit-elle.

Daniel ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir envie d'en parler. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que les amis devraient faire.

 **-0-**

Elle ne voulait que cela sorte de cette pièce, et il allait le respecter. Il le voulait vraiment. Boucle temporelle ou non, ce serait une violation de commencer une relation avec quelqu'un dont vous savez qu'elle ne veut pas de vous. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu le fil sur le nombre de boucles de temporelles qu'il avait traversée, et qu'il ait perdu tout espoir cela se finisse. C'était comme si cela durait une éternité. Il finit alors par démissionner puis en profita pour l'embrasser et elle lui rendit ce baiser. Cela valait bien une démission pour lui. Pourtant, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait laisser cela dans cette pièce, mais peut-être ... peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'une autre réponse aurait signifié. Peut-être, avait-elle supposé, que cela signifiait qu'elle devait renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Peut-être que pour elle cela signifiait qu'ils allaient se devoir se cacher, ils auraient finit par se faire prendre, et cela aurait ruiné de leurs carrières.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être celui qui serait prêt à abandonner quelque chose. Encore une fois, peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse faire face à cette incertitude.

 **-0-**

 _Trois jours plus tard:  
_  
\- _Hey, Carter !_ Dit Jack en entrant dans son laboratoire.

Il s'assied alors sur un tabouret. La première année, elle ne comprenait pas très bien son supérieur et il la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un motif pour chaque rencontre. Maintenant, elle le connaît assez bien pour savoir que son principal motif est juste celui de calmer ceux sous son commandement - mentalement, émotionnellement, et dans son cas scientifiquement, aussi.  
Elle sourit, acquiesce et il s'assoit. Cela fonctionne pour eux comme façon de se comprendre.

\- _Chez moi, à sept heures?_ Dit-il en se tenant debout.

- _Ça me va, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée entre membres de l'équipe_ , répondit-elle.

Il fixa Teal'c pour qu'il montre aucune réaction à cela. Il aurait dû le savoir. Elle est assez prudente pour ne jamais être seule avec lui, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler.

\- _Exactement Carter._

 **-0-**

 _La nuit suivante :  
_  
\- _Je suis en avance ?_ Demanda Sam au moment où elle arriva à la maison de Jack ce soir-là. Elle venait toujours à la soirée d'équipe vingt minutes de retard juste pour éviter ce genre de chose.

\- _Non, je vous ai piégé, le reste de l'équipe ne vient pas,_ révéla-t-il.

Il y eut une longue seconde pendant laquelle elle essaya de comprendre si c'était une de ses blagues étranges ou non.

\- _Carter, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce_ , dit-il.

Elle croisa ses bras de manière défensive sur son corps. C'est une réaction généralement de Daniel, l'équipe est ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils partagent les mauvaises habitudes les uns des autres.

\- _Mon Colonel, je ne pense pas que les règles sur la fraternisation nous permettent de beaucoup en parler_ , dit-elle, exagérant les premiers mots, juste comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'un rappel flippant sur leurs rangs en ce moment.

\- _Voyez, je pense qu'elles le permettent. L'idée de base des règles sur la fraternisation, c'est que vous n'êtes pas censé être trop proche des gens. Il n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la romance, il est dit clairement que l'amitié peut être autant une rupture des règles qu'un rendez-vous galant. Vous ne devez pas être trop proche car la mission doit toujours passer en premier. Eh bien, je pense que nous avons tous deux été dans l'armée assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est de la merde._

\- _Mon Colonel ?_ S'étonna-t-elle sur un ton alarmé.

\- _Allez, le seul aviateur que je sache prêt à sacrifier un membre de son équipe pour la mission, c'est Frank Cromwell, et je pense que nous savons tous ce que je ressentais à son sujet._

Elle hocha la tête. C'est un de ces sujets interdits dont ils n'ont jamais parlé. Ce soir, il en parle, sans que Daniel ne le harcèle, sans que Janet le menace de l'emmener voir un psychologue, sans Hammond gonfler sa poitrine d'une façon dont vous saviez que sa voix en colère est sur le point de s'exprimer.

\- _C'est la façon dont un bon aviateur, nan en fait, une bonne personne fonctionne. Vous ne pouvez pas demander aux gens de risquer leur vie sans avoir l'impression que quelqu'un les couvre, et c'est également une rupture dans les règles. D'ailleurs, Teal'c ne partirait pas non plus. Teal'c a brisé les règles autant que vous et moi. On le ferait pour toute l'équipe non ? Vous savez que je n'aurais plus quitté Daniel ou Teal'c, pas plus que je ne l'ai fait avec vous._

\- _Vous avez laissé Daniel une fois_ , s'exclama-t'-elle.

Il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans ses mots. Elle parlait alors de ce qui s'était passé sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Jack ne savait pas comment elle avait surmonté le traumatisme constant qui accompagnait le fait d'être un membre de SG-1, mais il soupçonnait que Fraiser et le vin avaient quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, pas tant que cela n'a pas été réglé entre eux.

\- _Ouais, mais je l'ai attendu beaucoup de fois où je n'aurais pas dû_ , aussi, dit-il.

Il en avait parlé à Daniel de cet épisode. Il avait marqué l'homme à trois heures du matin et encore dans son bureau flippant et traduisant quelque chose. Ils avaient parlé de la mission et du pourquoi rester ou non, sans jamais dire quelque chose de réel ou tangible. Cela avait fonctionné, cependant. Tout ce qui vous tenait debout. Tout ce qui permettait de garder le fonctionnement de l'équipe. Il fallait le faire, sans se poser de questions.

\- _Je pense toujours que cette conversation est une perte de temps_ , répéta Sam, l'implorant avec ses yeux pour être libérée de cette agonie, et avoir enfin la liberté de penser que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

\- _Voyez, ce n'est pas le cas, Carter, parce que si nous sortons ensemble, tout ce qu'on vient de dire n'aura alors, oui, aucune importance. Il n'y a aucune raison qui ferait que je ressente des choses plus fortes pour vous qu'en ce moment précis._

Des yeux terrifiés rencontrèrent des yeux terrifiés. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire ou peut-être si, c'était difficile à dire. Il l'avait presque dit pendant les tests zatarc. S'il y avait eu quelques «Mon Colonel» en plus, le suppliant d'être plus honnête, il se serait mis à nu devant tout le monde : Tok'ra et les autres.

\- _Mon Colonel, vous ne pouvez pas démissionner,_ plaida-t'-elle.

Que fera-t'-elle s'il n'est plus son officier supérieur ? Personne ne lui a jamais montré comment être un leader avant. Elle lui doit sa dernière promotion, pas grâce à quelques coucheries ici et là, mais parce qu'il avait honnêtement fait d'elle un meilleur officier. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui ne veulent tout simplement pas prendre le temps ou le risque d'instiller la confiance, le tact, et un certain charme chez une femme qui se trouve sous leur commandement. Sans parler du fait qu'elle «sortirait avec Jack» moins souvent qu'elle ne devrait «travailler avec le Colonel» et cela pourrait la tuer.

\- _Je pense que si je vais parler avec George, il ..._

- _Nous donnera la permission d'ignorer les règles? Ou peut-être il va juste me flanquer à une autre équipe ? Probablement SG-16. Avez-vous vu ces geeks essayer de courir ? Elle le regarda ouvrir la bouche. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas être sur le point de dire que je suis une geek._

- _Jamais de la vie Carter. J'allais dire que je doute sérieusement Hammond changerait la composition de l'équipe alors que nous n'avons rien fait en dehors des activités habituelles de l'équipe. Dans le pire des cas, je demanderai à être transféré à SG-2. Il est temps que vous ayez votre propre commandement. Je voulais vous en parler pour m'assurer que vous sachiez que si nous faisions quelque chose, ce ne serait pas votre carrière qui sera mise en jeu._

Il s'exprima comme s'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais Sam est assez sûre qu'elle n'est pas prête pour le commandement à long terme. Bien sûr, elle avait eu le commandement lorsque le Colonel était blessé, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être en charge de l'équipe en première ligne pour les premiers contacts sur des planètes étrangères.

 _\- Sam, vous vous inquiétez des rumeurs ?  
_  
Elle roula les yeux comme s'il la traitait comme une jeune lycéenne.

\- _Mon Colonel, si je ne voulais pas que les gens parlent de moi comme ça, je n'aurais jamais rejoint l'Air Force. J'ai cessé de me sentir triste intérieurement sur les plaisanteries du genre «servir sous» au moment où j'ai fini avec mon été en tant que nouvelle à l'académie._

Elle avait fini par devenir une rude féministe. Elle ne s'exprimait là-dessus que lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée.

\- _Ecoutez, je ne vais évidemment rien faire sans votre permission, mais si vous voulez que je parle au Général ..._ dit-il avec un regard si plein d'espoir.  
 _  
\- Mon Colonel, je ne peux pas vous perdre_ , murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

\- _Je sais que c'est un risque, mais de toute façon, vous ne me perdrez pas et je ne le laisserais pas vous retirer de SG-1, quoi qu'il arrive._

Elle soupira son ressentiment avant d'ajouter :

- _Si l'univers est détruit à cause de cela, ce sera votre faute mon Colonel !_

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Les masques tombent, et les sentiments se dévoilent, mais que vont-ils faire ? (nous on sait !)

 _Ps : Je sortirais un chapitre par semaine. Non pas que cela me prenne énormément de temps à traduire mais entre cela et mes autres FF je ne veux pas trop surcharger ma correctrice qui fait déjà un boulot monstre ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi !_


	2. Soirée d'équipe

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Soirée d'équipe**

 _Le jour suivant_

\- _Général, avez-vous une minute?_ Demanda Jack.

Hammond poussa un tas de rapports de missions vers le coin de son bureau avec un regard de gratitude

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Jack s'assied alors sur une des chaises sans être invité, puis regarda le général en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- _Teal'c a brisé les règles de fraternisation aussi !_

- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama le Général.

Oh oh, il y avait tout un discours de prévu, et Dieu sait seulement pourquoi il commença par le milieu. Il était censé commencer par parler de l'importance pour les gens de pouvoir de s'appuyer les uns sur les autres. Une partie de cette confiance impliquait de savoir qu'il fallait faire passer les membres de la mission avant tout. Le Général hocha alors la tête.

\- _Je romps les règles de fraternisation tous les jours. Combien de fois ai-je laissé la porte ouverte sous le feu de l'ennemi bien des secondes supplémentaires? Mais je ne le regrette pas. Donc, dites-moi Jack, pourquoi discutons-nous des règles de fraternisation ?  
_  
Jack eut une mine fâchée. Le général se pencha sur sa chaise et soupira.

\- _Colonel, j'ai lu le rapport d'Anise sur l'incident des Zatarcs._

\- _Voilà c'est pour ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce,_ soupira Jack.

\- _Je présume que vous avez décidé de ne plus laisser ces mots dans ladite pièce_ … ajouta le Général.

- _Nous n'avons rien fait encore, monsieur. Carter et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serait contraire à l'éthique de commencer une relation amoureuse à moins que vous ne l'ayez autorisée. Si vous dites non, tout redeviendra comme c'était avant. Je veux surtout veiller à ce que cela n'affecte pas sa carrière._

\- _En effet, elle a travaillé beaucoup trop dur pour ça,_ dit Hammond, accordant à Jack un regard qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme «paternel».

Jack refit sa mine à nouveau.

\- _Je sais bien que SG-1 reçoit un traitement assez spécial,_ poursuit Hammond en souriant avant de poursuivre. _Habituellement, je ne suis pas un fan de quelque chose du style romantique entre un officier et quelqu'un sous son commandement. La principale raison à cela est que cela semble toujours finir mal pour la personne qui est de rang inférieur. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça ici. En partie, parce que si jamais vous faites quelque chose de mal à Carter, je suis sûr que Teal'c vous tuera._

- _En effet,_ Jack accorda au Général une de ces blagues que personne ne trouve drôle en dehors de lui _._

Ce dernier le regarda et s'éclaircissa la gorge.

- _Si cela vient à se passer, nous devrons éviter autant que possible les commérages. Ne vous y trompez pas, il va y avoir beaucoup de ragots, peu importe la façon dont nous traitons ce sujet. Pourtant, je veux que vous gardiez votre relation aussi discrète que possible jusqu'au moment où vous mettrez un anneau à son doigt._

« Eh bien, cela avait pris un tournant sérieux rapidement », se surprit à penser Jack avec une petite boule au ventre. Il avait presque oublié que le général était un bon ami au le père de Sam. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose comme ça?

\- _J'aimerais le dire à mon équipe, monsieur. Je pense qu'ils méritent cela_ , ajouta Jack.

Le général acquiesça avant que Jack n'ajoute

\- _Et Docteur Fraiser. Je suis sûr que Sam voudrait lui dire._

Le général lui accorda un autre signe de tête.

- _Je pense qu'il va sans dire que vous ne ferez rien dans la base ou sur une autre planète. Je veux dire pas de main dans la main, pas un regard ambigu, pas une seule syllabe romantique ne doit quitter vos bouches. Si quelque chose est filmée par la caméra, ou vu par quiconque sur cette base, ou il y a un incident pendant une mission, je ne vous défendrais pas._

\- _A quel point discret devrons-nous être en dehors de la base, mon Général ?_ Questionna Jack.

Il commença à se demander s'ils allaient être en mesure d'avoir une quelconque relation en dehors de leurs propres maisons. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'autorisation officielle de sortir avec son commandant en second aurait autant de restrictions et qu'ils devraient se faufiler entre les règles.

\- _Si quelqu'un vous voit hors de la base, je vous défendrais tous les deux. Ça pourrait ne pas être agréable par contre comme situation,_ dit le Général avec un de ses rires qui ne sortaient jamais complètement de son ventre.

C'était un genre de rire cruel et froid, qui faisait toujours soudainement penser à Jack, que c'était le contraire de drôle.

\- _Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas qu'à un moment cela pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur Samantha ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Le Général clignota les yeux de surprise en entendant Jack dire « Samantha ». Il n'a jamais fait ça devant le Général. Il utilisait son prénom à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui lui rappelait que, en plus d'être l'une des meilleurs officiers avec qui il avait déjà servi, elle était un génie scientifique et un mécanicien hors pair, bien entendu,tout cela en étant en fait une femme. C'est surtout que ces moments ne se produisaient pas souvent devant le Général.

\- _Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_ ajouta Hammond avec une ride porteuse d'une véritable affection autour de ses yeux.

Il n'était qu'un homme seul, il ne s'en cachait pas. Suite Hammond avait pris le travail juste après que sa femme soit morte d'un cancer. Une de ses filles était encore à l'université, travaillant sur une sorte de diplôme de troisième cycle, bien que Jack ne puisse jamais se rappeler si elle était plus proche du Master ou du Doctorat. Son autre fille, celle qui lui avait donné ses deux petits-enfants, vivait en ville. Hammond voyait les siens autant que possible, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait dû passer plus de temps avec SG-1 dans une semaine, qu'il ne le faisait avec sa famille.

\- _Non, mon Général_ , affirma Jack.

\- _Vous pouvez disposer_ , dit Hammond

Il était important pour les deux qu'il reste quelque chose d'officiel pour conclure cette réunion qui était tout sauf officielle. Jack se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa commandante en second - la femme qu'il aimait. Non pas qu'il allait lui dire cela encore, il avait déjà franchi une étape avec la confession de ses sentiments. Oh, il allait certainement lui faire dire «Je t'aime» d'abord.

 **-0-**

\- _Sam ! Chez moi, sept heures !_ Annonça-t'-il en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Il fut accueilli par un regard d'un bleu vif, un qui lui était adressé, sans aucune once d'horreur. Ils s'en échangèrent un autre, un de ceux dont ils avaient le secret.

- _Soirée d'équipe ?_ Demanda l'archéologue.

- _Ouais, Daniel, ce n'est pas ton tour de choisir le film?_

\- _Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il n'était plus jamais autorisé à rechoisir le film,_ rappela Sam, essayant désespérément de ramener son rythme cardiaque dans la normale.

\- _Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon. Vous n'allez pas nous amener un autre documentaire d'une ancienne théorie sur les aliens, nan ?_ Demanda Jack avec une horreur simulée.

Enfin … le stress n'était, lui, pas présent parce qu'il avait peur de ce que Daniel allait choisir de regarder.

- _Vous savez, nous sommes quelques-unes des rares personnes dans le monde qui savent que leurs théories sont correctes, ou du moins un peu crédibles, si nous ne les regardons pas qui le fera ?_ Protesta Daniel.

\- _Un tas de malades_ , répondit Jack.

\- _Les gens qui défendent la vérité quand personne d'autre ne les croit ne sont pas des fous,_ protesta encore Daniel.

\- _D'accord Daniel, tu apportes le documentaire. Je vais commander une pizza, et allez dire à l'autre membre de notre équipe quand il faut ce pointer._

- _Sept heures,_ répéta Sam d'une manière qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle avait compris le message comme quoi elle devait venir avant.

\- _Vous avez tout compris_ , dit-il en lui lançant un large sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- _Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Jack_ , ajouta Daniel dès que l'homme fut hors de portée.

\- _Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça,_ fit Sam, même si se soucier de ce qui n'allait pas avec Jack était bien ce qui allait résumer son après-midi.

\- _Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet, c'est quelque chose de bien qui se passe, je pense,_ dit Daniel.

\- _Je l'espère_ , acquiesça Sam avec un petit sourire.

\- _Sam, cela a-t'-il un rapport avec toi ?_ demanda Daniel, examinant son visage de près.

\- _Non, pas du tout, tout va bien, ma chère Dorothy_ , clama Sam.

Daniel essaya alors de se rappeler quand avait-elle commencé à s'exprimer comme Jack.

 **-0-**

Quand la sonnette se fit entendre à 6h30, Jack fut soulagé de voir que c'était Sam de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était assez sûr qu'il serait devenu fou s'il devait passer toute une soirée d'équipe sans savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux.

\- _Vous étiez joyeux dans l'entrée du laboratoire, alors je suppose que la rencontre avec le Général s'est bien passée_ , questionna-t-elle.

\- _En effet. Il est prêt à nous laisser sortir ensemble en restant dans la même équipe, tant que nous ne faisons rien dans la base ou sur une autre planète, et que nous ne disons rien à personne, mis à part Daniel, Teal'c et Janet. J'ai ajouté cette dernière pensant que vous voudriez lui dire,_ dit-il.

Il voulait vraiment penser aux sentiments qu'éprouvaient Sam. S'il se souvenait correctement de la façon dont cela s'était passé dans sa dernière relation, les femmes aiment que vous pensiez à leurs sentiments.

\- _Alors il veut qu'on soit discret. Que se passera-t'-il si nous sommes pris ?_ Demanda-t-elle, évidemment pas aussi enthousiasmée par les nouvelles que lui.

\- _Il veut que nous nous comportions professionnellement sur la base. Hors-base nous n'avons pas à nous cacher, j'ai posé la même question,_ dit-il nerveux, quand ses mots ne chassèrent pas le froncement de sourcils de son visage.  
 _  
\- Eh bien, Colorado Springs est une jolie petite ville, alors quel est le plan quand tout cela sera révélé à tous ? Une réaffectation pour qui ?_

- _Personne. Le général et moi-même avons convenu que cela affecterait en rien votre carrière,_ affirma Jack.

\- _Génial, juste ce que je voulais, deux hommes assis autour d'une table pour parler de ma carrière,_ murmura-t-elle.

Il aurait dû savoir que son côté féministe en colère serait de retour. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui reprocher. Le plan avait semblé si parfait, cela avait eu beaucoup de sens lorsqu'il était assis dans le bureau du Général, mais alors là, devant elle, il semblait un peu faible et mal pensé.

\- _Écoutez Sam, si vous décidez que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, c'est d'accord. Nous pouvons revenir sur le plan de laisser tout ce qui a été dit derrière nous. Je voulais juste essayer quelque chose, pour voir s'il y avait une chance de profiter de ce qui a été dit ce jour-là. En ce qui me concerne, c'est une chance, une bonne chance, la meilleure offre que ce que je pensais que nous pourrions obtenir, mais si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec cela ...,_ il se força à s'arrêter de parler quand la sonnette se fit entendre.

- _Daniel et Teal'c viennent habituellement tôt_ , murmura-t-il.

Sans doute pour la même raison que Sam arrivait toujours en retard. La dynamique de l'équipe est tellement meilleure quand Jack et Sam n'étaient pas laissés seuls dans une pièce ensemble. Triste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Ecoutez, Carter, on ne dit rien. Nous aurons juste une soirée normale, et si jamais vous décidez d'aller de l'avant à propos de tout cela, vous me le dites, d'accord?_ Finit-il en faisant quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte.

\- _O'Neill, je regrette d'avoir à vous informer que Daniel Jackson a apporté un autre documentaire_ , s'exclama Teal'c dès que la porte fut ouverte.

\- _Je sais,_ dit Jack.

\- _Je pensais que nous avions convenu qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sélectionner le divertissement de nos soirées_ , ajouta Teal'c.

\- _Bon alors, avant que l'on ne commence à parler des gens fous qui sont d'accord avec Daniel …_ Commença Sam, donnant un regard éblouissant à Jack. _Nous voulons vous parler_.

\- _Nous ?_ Demanda Daniel, confus.

\- _Carter, je crois que moi aussi j'attends un peu d'éclaircissement. Alors, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous feriez mieux de le dire._

Elle les regarda et tout le monde se percha sur son siège habituel dans le salon de Jack. La nervosité satura la pièce pendant qu'il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes.

- _Teal'c, vous étiez là pour le test Zatarc, alors vous le savez déjà, mais nous avons dû admettre certains sentiments._

Daniel clignait des yeux de surprise.

- _Vous deviez dire aux Tok'ra comment vous vous sentiez l'un par rapport à l'autre pour éviter d'être mis dans un coma artificiel ?_

- _C'est ça_ , dit Jack en acquiesçant sur la description abrupte de la situation.

\- _Eh bien, c'est assez brutal,_ s'exclama Daniel avec sympathie.

\- _Cela a conduit à quelque chose de bien, cependant,_ ajouta Sam.

Son estomac se tordit avec l'intensité de ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, elle poussa donc tout le monde à s'assoir.

\- _Hum ... eh bien, Jack a parlé au Général._ Puis elle eut une idée pour comment s'extraire un peu de toute cette discussion. _Bien sûr, je n'étais pas là, donc Jack va vous en parler_ , finit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme avec un large sourire.

\- _Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour sortir avec un génie_ , murmura Jack.

\- _Sortir ?_ Demanda Daniel en état de choc.

- _C'est ce qu'on fait non ?_ Questionna Jack, regardant soudainement Sam avec un visage plein d'insécurité.

Elle hocha la tête et ne put retenir un large sourire qui traversa son visage.

\- _Oui c'est ce qu'on fait._ Jack s'exclama avec confiance cette fois. _Nous avons besoin de garder cela secret à la base. Personne ne doit le savoir, à part vous deux et le bon docteur._

\- _Je suis heureux que cette relation ait commencé_ , commença Teal'c. J _'ai toujours pensé que votre monde est étrange en empêchant les guerriers d'être ensemble, cela a conduit à une diminution de la supériorité génétique de votre race.  
_  
\- _Est-ce que tu viens de nous considérer comme des reproducteurs ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _Je suis content aussi,_ dit Daniel. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Attends, interrompons-nous quelque chose ? Vous vouliez seulement l'inviter ici aujourd'hui Jack !_

Il se leva rapidement essayant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- _Daniel, c'est bon, on a attendu longtemps, on peut attendre encore une nuit avant de commencer. Nos amis continueront d'être importants pour nous au fur et à mesure que nous progresserons dans notre relation._

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Ah la la, Teal'c et ses remarques !


	3. En soirée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : En soirée**

 _Le jour suivant_

Email de Jack pour Sam:  
\- _Je vous envoie cette invitation par e-mail pour une meilleure compréhension. 19h, chez moi._

Email de Sam pour Jack:  
\- _Votre couverture est grillée. Je sais maintenant que vous savez comment utiliser votre ordinateur._

Email de Jack pour Sam:  
- _Vous le saviez déjà. Vous ne trompez personne._

Email de Sam pour Jack:  
\- _Vous voulez dire que je ne trompe personne en prétendant que vous nous trompez sur les horaires._

 **-0-**

\- _Aimez-vous le chinois ?_ Demanda Jack dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

- _Oui, mon Colonel_ , dit-elle.

\- _Ouais, ne gardons pas le « Mon Colonel» pendant nos soirées,_ ordonna-t-il.

\- _Bien, mais alors vous n'avez pas à me donner des ordres,_ réplica-t-elle.

- _C'est vrai, dans une relation, la fille donne les ordres. J'ai été là-dedans quelques fois, et je sais comment cela fonctionne,_ la taquina-t-il.

Ils s'assirent tous les dans les places qui leur étaient attribuées pendant les soirées d'équipe. Ils furent donc à chaque côté opposé de la pièce et restèrent en silence. La sonnette retentit alors et ils exprimèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement. La gêne fut de courte durée. Après quelques minutes, ils s'assirent à la table à manger autour d'un plat de nourriture chinoise.

\- _Je pensais qu'il serait plus facile pour nous de savoir comment nous comporter l'un envers l'autre en privé_ , murmura-t-il, pour s'excuser du silence.

\- _Vous savez ce dont nous avons besoin? Un jeu !_ affirma Sam avec certitude.

\- _Je pense que j'ai un jeu de cartes,_ dit-il doucement, principalement parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir ses cartes.

- _Avez-vous jamais joué à 'préférez-vous' ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il secoua la tête.

- _D'accord. Donc, je vous donne deux personnes ou situations, et vous décidez lequel d'entre eux vous préférez,_ elle fit une pause et réfléchit pendant une minute. _Est-ce que vous préféreriez être bloqué pour toujours sur une planète déserte, ou ne pourrez jamais passer par la Porte à nouveau?  
_  
Jack se la fixa

\- _Eh bien, après avoir pensé que j'étais coincé sur une planète pour toujours, je crois que je vais choisir la deuxième réponse : jamais passer par le Porte à nouveau, mais ça serait vraiment très merdique._

- _C'est la caractéristique de ce jeu. Habituellement, les deux options sont merdiques_ , ajouta Sam.

Un sourire méchant couvrit son visage.

\- _Vous pouvez choisir des gens ?_

\- _Ouais, comme avec qui on voudrait être en couple si nous devions choisir._

 _\- Teal'c ou Daniel ?_ ria-t-il.

Sam fit un visage exprimant clairement : "Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir aller sur ce sujet ?" Et Il hocha la tête.

\- _Teal'c. J'aime Daniel comme un frère, mais je pense que si je devais vivre dans la même maison que lui, l'entendre parler tout le temps me rendrait folle._

Jack ria.

\- _La même question, Jack,_ ajouta Sam.

\- _Ce sont deux hommes, Carter,_ objecta Jack.

\- _Je m'en fous,_ dit-elle, se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- _D'accord. Alors je pense que je prendrais Daniel. Il est le plus féminin des deux, ce qui va avec les besoins constants de parler des sentiments._

\- _Je ne suis peut-être pas suffisamment féminine pour vous alors,_ plaisanta-t-elle.

\- _Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de sentiments, alors je pense que nous nous accordons bien. Moto ou Vaisseau spatial ?_

\- _Oh, vous devez avoir trouvé le choix le plus dur. Je ne peux pas avoir un vaisseau spatial avec une piste de moto ?_ Ria-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- _Bien, vaisseau spatial,_ dit-elle comme si on lui avait privé de quelque chose. _Vivre avec les Nox ou les Tollan,_ questionna-t-elle.

- _Les Nox, ils ont la nature entière qui est de leur côté. Et vous ?_

\- _Les Tollan, leur technologie est beaucoup plus cool._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, les Nox ont une ville volante géante, qui est assez axée sur la technologie_ , protesta-t-il. _L'Antarctique ou l'Egypte ?_

\- _Facile, ni l'un de nous n'a eu une superbe expérience en Antarctique, donc je prends l'Egypte,_ répondit-elle rapidement.

Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire que même s'il avait failli mourir en Antarctique ce n'était pas totalement une expérience négative pour lui. Il n'allait pas le dire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ses émotions, et il l'avait déjà pas mal fait dernièrement. Elle vit son visage cependant et comprit que cela avait un rapport avec elle.

\- _Vraiment, monsieur ? Vous aviez trois os cassés ?_

\- _C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à réaliser ... enfin à votre sujet_ …,dit-il.

\- _Vous avez dit adieu à Sara ce jour-là_ , dit-elle confuse.

\- _Oui c'est vrai mais, eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais vous vous êtes vraiment si bien comportée. Ça m'a fait vous voir d'une tout autre façon._

- _Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi aussi longtemps._

 _\- Alors, quand cela a-t-il commencé pour vous?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je pense que cela a commencé avant même que j'ai remarqué. Je savais, le jour où l'orbe extraterrestre vous a presque tué, que je ne pensais pas vivre sans vous ..._ dit-elle en se sentant maladroite devant le tournant sérieux de la conversation, _Apophis ou Ra ?_

- _Pour sortir avec ou à tuer ?_ Demanda-t-il pour avoir des éclaircissements.

- _Pour sortir avec_ , dit-elle avec un petit rire.

\- _Je vais parler à Jacob des erreurs évidentes qu'il a faites en vous élevant_ , se moqua Jack.

Le sourire de Sam s'effaça. C'était une chose à ne pas évoquer, Jack se gronda lui-même, elle ne voulait pas penser à son père en ce moment.

\- _Qu'est-ce que mon père va dire à ce sujet ?_ Questionna-t-elle, s'adressant directement à Jack.  
 _  
\- Tout ce qu'un père veut, c'est que ses enfants soient heureux. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que vous lui aurez expliqué, il sera content_ , expliqua Jack, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui-même.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Quand il a eu son cancer, je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse à mon travail, mais il a insisté pour que j'essaye d'être astronaute._

\- _Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer. Il pensait que vous étiez blotti contre un télescope toute la journée. Il ne savait pas que vous profitiez de l'aventure la plus étonnante de toute votre vie_ , dit Jack.

\- _Je ne sais pas, il aurait dû accepter ce que j'ai dit. Si je disais que j'étais heureuse, il aurait dû sourire et me donner une accolade,_ dit-elle et soupira, _. Et là, il ne va pas m'en donner une du tout._

\- _Vous changez d'avis sur nous deux ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Cela provoqua une certaine panique qui commença à s'installer dans son estomac. Il pensait à l'agonie que cela serait d'être près de Carter tout le temps sans jamais aborder ses sentiments, mais cela serait beaucoup plus difficile maintenant qu'ils avaient commencés même le plus bref des romances. Elle secoua alors la tête.

\- _Je ne change pas d'avis à cause de mon père. Je ne vais juste pas être très impatiente de lui dire._

\- _Chinois ou pizza maintenant ?_ Demanda Jack pour changer de sujet.

\- _De la vraie nourriture humaine_ , ria-t-elle.

\- _Ce n'était pas une des options. Il me faut quelque chose que je puisse simplement cuisiner_ plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Quelque chose ? Vos steaks brûlés, aromatisés à la bière ont un côté croustillant qui est délicieux,_ dit-elle. _D'ailleurs, je peux aussi cuisiner._

\- _Vous m'avez caché des choses !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Dit l'homme qui convainc les gens qu'il n'est pas intelligent alors qu'il est clairement. Avez-vous déjà pris votre QI ?_

\- _Non_ , dit-il, mais sa voix tremblait.

\- _Allez, Jack,_ supplia-t-elle.

- _Maman, au secours !_ Répondit Jack.

\- _Dites-moi s'il est plus élevé ou plus faible que le mien ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une quelconque forme de concurrence serait sage ?_ Questionna-t-il.

\- _Oh ! Cela signifie plus élevé. Avez-vous battu celui de Daniel aussi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous fait même penser que je connais les QI des gars ?_ Dit-il en plissant les yeux vers elle.

Elle se rapprocha de la table et prit sa main sous une impulsion. Il est en sueur. D'une certaine manière, elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le mettre dans cet état. C'était un peu un compliment. Il sourit alors et continua.

\- _Martouf ou Narim ?_

\- _Narim, au moins je savais que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était en fait pour moi, et pas pour quelqu'un qui est mort dans ma tête. En outre, deux personnes à l'intérieur d'un seul corps me donnent la chair de poule. C'est encore plus étrange quand j'ai seulement une personne à l'intérieur de ma tête. Kynthia ou Laira_ ? Réplica-t-elle.

\- _Laira, tous deux nous avons été honnêtes. Nous savions tous les deux que cela nous arrangeait tout simplement, parce que nous ne pourrions pas avoir celui ou celle que nous voulions vraiment. D'ailleurs, Kynthia semblait être très jeune._

- _Eh bien, elle n'avait qu'un mois_ , dit Sam en regardant Jack. _Hammond ou Walter?_

\- _Walter. Avez-vous vu son organisation et les compétences de nettoyage ? Je vous dis que vous n'aurez jamais à lever le petit doigt._

\- _Je prendrais Walter, aussi, mais c'est juste parce que je connais sa femme._

Les sourcils de Jack se levèrent.

- _Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle a dit qui vous a fait le choisir ?_

\- _Lors de la dernière Saint Valentin, il lui a organisé une chasse au trésor avec cent indices qui s'est terminée par un voyage en montgolfière._

 _\- Je vais devoir lui parler pour qu'il ne mette pas la barre trop haute pour nous deux._

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Un petit commentaire sur ce début de fan fiction ?


	4. Le Film

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Film**

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Sam pouvait à peine se contenir alors qu'elle jouait au jeu de société 'Destin' avec Cassie et Janet. A la seconde même où Cassie s'en alla dans la salle de bain, Sam se pencha en avant pour parler avec Janet.

\- _Je sors avec le Colonel O'Neill._

 _\- Quoi ?_ Dit Janet en clignant des yeux. _Elle prit alors le temps de réfléchir un peu plus. Mais bordel à quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- Le Général le sait._

 _\- Comment ?_ Demanda-t-elle, en état de choc.

\- _Jack lui a demandé._

- _Le Colonel est donc allé voir le Général et lui a demandé : « Puis-je, s'il vous plaît, sortir avec mon commandant en second?_

 _\- En gros c'est ça,_ répondit Sam.

\- _Et le Général a dit oui ?_

Sam hocha de nouveau la tête.

- _Eh bien, Dieu merci_ , ajouta Janet en bondissant sur son amie pour lui donner un câlin.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_ Demanda Cassie en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce.

Les deux femmes se stoppèrent instantanément.

 _\- Sam sort avec quelqu'un_ , dit Janet.

Sam fit un bruit sourd et Janet roula des yeux. Elle travaillait pour le programme « Porte des étoiles », est-ce que sa meilleure amie pensait vraiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir ?

\- _Oui, c'est une relation à longue distance,_ ajouta Janet, sachant qu'elle devait donner une raison pour laquelle Cassie ne pourrait pas rencontrer le petit ami de Sam.

\- _C'est en rapport avec la Porte, fit Cassie._

\- _Ouais_ , dit Sam joyeusement. Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

\- _Tu sors avec un alien alors_ , sourit Cassie. _Comment est-il?_

\- _C'est top secret ma puce_ , dit Janet.

 **-0-**

 _Quatre jours plus tard, au cinéma:_

- _Vous savez que ce film est en noir et blanc_ , prévint Sam.

\- _Oui,_ dit-il.

- _Et il y a du chant,_ poursuivit-elle.

\- _Correct_.

- _C'est exactement le genre de film que vous avez interdit pour les soirées d'équipes,_ ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- _Oui, et vous n'avez jamais suivi mes ordres,_ dit-il.

Quand il l'a rencontrée, pensa-t-elle, elle défiait les ordres quand en elle avait besoin, pas seulement quand il lui disait de le faire. S'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à apporter son film préféré à la soirée quand ils se sont rencontrés, il aurait obtenu un «allez-vous faire foutre» ou bien un défi à un concours de boissons ou quelque chose d'autre. Maintenant, il lui suffisait de l'engueuler pour qu'elle n'emmène pas ce genre de film.

\- _Je suis sûre que c'est un travail à part entière de suivre vos ordres, mon Colonel,_ dit-elle en jouant, en touchant le bras de Jack au mot «Colonel».

- _Pas quand nous sommes sur notre temps libre, ce n'est pas, et ... vous devriez probablement arrêter de le faire quand nous travaillons aussi,_ dit-il.

Elle s'aperçut maintenant qu'il était sérieux, mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lire ce qu'il pensait au-delà de son regard profondément analytique. Elle comprit alors, après une semaine à sortir avec cet homme, comment le rendre nerveux. Elle relia ses doigts avec les siens, en les touchants à peine.

\- _Je m'inquiète simplement que vous ne preniez pas au sérieux ce que nous faisons,_ murmura-t-il.

- _Jack,_ protesta-t-elle, comme s'il était complètement ridicule.

Enfin, il ne l'était pas. Elle s'était perdue dans chaque relation qu'elle avait pu avoir. Depuis son premier petit ami, quand elle avait seize ans, qu'elle a effrayé en ayant un comportement trop « intense ».

- _D'accord, alors peut-être que c'est une chose que je fais parfois._

\- _Carter, c'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez dormi dans vos quartiers à la base ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux.

\- _Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez dit d'avoir une vie, et maintenant que j'ai une vie, avec vous en plus, vous me dites de revenir à mes penchants accro au travail. Je ne peux vraiment jamais gagner avec vous ! Dit-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne._

\- _Sam, êtes-vous heureuse ?_ Questionna-t-il, ses yeux qui ne manquèrent pas une occasion pour s'enfouir dans les siens.

Elle se décala, sans savoir comment répondre.

\- _Je pense juste que nous avons besoin d'équilibre. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faudra faire pour que cela dure entre nous,_ ajouta-t-il, mettant sa main sur son genou doucement.

- _J'ai compris - ignorer vos appels téléphoniques, ne jamais faire ce qui est ordonné,_ le taquina-t-elle.

Les bandes-annonces commençaient, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule d'une façon qui leur était devenue familière depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble.

\- _Pourquoi mettent-ils des accoudoirs ?_ Se plaignit-il alors qu'il tentait de passer un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se colle à lui.

\- _Tout le monde ne vient pas au cinéma que pour se blottir contre quelqu'un, mon Colonel,_ répondit-elle.

\- _Je pensais que nous abandonnions les «mon Colonel» pendant notre temps libre,_ protesta-t-il.

Il ne lui avait pas encore rappelé, pensant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Dernièrement, cependant, les «mon Colonel» étaient fréquemment revenus.

\- _C'est dur, parce que quand nous sommes à la base, je dois encore vous appeler ainsi. J'ai parfois peur de faire une bêtise._ Il reposa sa tête contre la sienne dans un mouvement de sympathie. _D'ailleurs, vous m'appelez encore "Carter"._

\- _C'est différent, c'est votre nom_ , réplica-t-il.

\- _C'est mon nom de famille. Qui appelle sa petite amie par son nom de famille ?_

\- _Samantha ?_ Demanda une voix, assez surprise.

En regardant la rangée devant eux ils virent Walter et sa femme, Maggie.

- _Colonel O'Neill_ , dit Walter. _Il n'eut pas l'air choqué mais plutôt perplexe._

\- _Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que vous étiez ensemble !_ S'exclama Maggie.

\- _Eh bien, cela ne doit pas exactement ce savoir sur la base. Nous ne voulons pas que cela se sache là-bas,_ balbutia Sam.

- _Une romance illicite ? Cela peut-être passionnant,_ ria Maggie.

\- _Le Général est au courant de leurs actions_ , expliqua Walter.

- _Rien ne se passe à cette base que vous ne le sachiez, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Jack avec un regard approbateur.

\- _Non, monsieur_ , dit Walter.

\- _Eh bien, si ce n'est pas un secret, tu aurais dû me dire, Samantha,_ puis elle se tourna vers son mari une légère claque sur son bras, _ou tu aurais dû le faire._

\- _C'est un secret. Le Général nous a demandé de maintenir notre relation aussi discrète que possible,_ répondit Jack un peu nerveusement.

\- _Donc, il a un peu de Romeo et Juliette là-dedans,_ sourit alors Maggi.

Un morceau de pop-corn lui frappa la tête. Évidemment un autre cinéphile n'était pas un grand fan de leur discussion. Elle sourit, elle et Walter se retournent.

\- _Le but de cette pièce est que Romeo était un adolescent stupide sur le plan amoureux dès qu'il voyait une femme. Pourquoi les gens insistent-ils pour prendre cette histoire au sérieux ?_ Chuchota Jack si près de l'oreille de Sam que son souffle la chatouilla.

\- _Tu es allé en littérature à la fac, n'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui serra la main.

 **-0-**

- _La voiture est par là,_ dit Sam, tirant légèrement sur la main de Jack qui était étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

Il était étonnant qu'un homme qui peut trouver son chemin dans la galaxie entière n'ait aucun sens de l'orientation dès qu'il se retrouvait dans les rues de la ville.

- _Allons faire une petite promenade, hein ?_ Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, maintenant la connexion entre eux pour se rapprocher de lui. Il était assez proche, pour pouvoir sentir ce sublime shampooing qu'elle utilisait chaque fois qu'elle se douchait à la maison. Il était rare pour elle de sentir comme ça, maintenant c'est une condition pour chaque rendez-vous.

\- _Vous devriez prendre ce shampooing au travail_ , dit sa langue avant que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter.

Elle ria.

\- J _e le faisait quand j'ai rejoint SG-1. Daniel l'utilisait à ma place._

\- _C'est un peu inquiétant. Dans ce cas, laissez-le à la maison_ ,dit-il.

- _Il aime la mandarine_ , ajouta Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- _Si vous commencez à donner un nom à cette odeur, vous allez devenir moins mystérieuse,_ prévint-il.

Elle lui accorda un certain sourire qu'elle réservait pour lui, juste pour ses mauvaises plaisanteries que personne ne trouvent drôles. Il se pencha alors en avant et lui donna son premier baiser, plus chaste que passionné. Puis il pensa à la boucle de temps et la fit plonger en arrière. Elle hurla de surprise, mais l'embrassa. Quand il se mit à sa droite, elle frappa son épaule.

\- _La prochaine fois que tu fais cela, assures-toi que ce n'est pas sur du béton._

 **-0-**

 _Une semaine plus tard:_

Il y avait peu de choses qui lui rappelaient l'âge de Jack. L'une d'elles était le fait de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Cela lui faisait toujours sentir qu'il était un homme d'une génération différente.

\- _Veux-tu entrer ?_ Demanda-t-elle en tournant la clé d'une main tremblante.

Il lui prit la main et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- _Je suis nerveuse,_ avoua-t-elle.

- _Et si on attendait que tu ne sois pas si nerveuse avant d'entrer ?_ Demanda-t-il confusément.

Pourquoi voudrait-il entrer avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment prête après tout.

\- _Cela fait des semaines,_ dit-elle.

- _Oh, Samantha, il n'y a pas de chronologie pour ce genre de chose,_ ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- _Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Et juste prendre une bière, et parler, et ..._ elle ne termina pas cette phrase.

Il prit sa main pour qu'elle ne tremble plus, et seulement quand il fut capable de s'assurer que c'était le cas, il l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas laissé tomber sur le béton


	5. Jacob

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Jacob**

\- _Sam, c'est toi ?_ Demanda Jack dans un état de privation d'oxygène.

Jacob baissa sa tête en entendant la façon dont Jack se référait à sa fille par son prénom.

\- _Jacob, c'est vous ?_ Demanda Jack.

Jacob ne manqua pas la présence de la peur dans la voix de cet homme. Jack était foutu, il savait qu'il avait merdé avec son prénom.

 **-0-**

Jack respirait fort sur le sol du vaisseau spatial. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une simple panique ou d'une émotion plus physique qui faisait que le souffle sortait de sa bouche. Il voulait tellement tenir la main de Sam. Quand vous êtes à deux doigts de mourir, vous devriez prendre la main de votre petite amie, non? Il ne pouvait cependant pas, parce qu'ils étaient en mission. En mission, elle est son commandant en second et vous ne tenez pas la main de votre commandant en second. Elle lui accorda un sourire, ce qui fut presque aussi bon que de tenir sa main. C'était rompre les règles, probablement. Le général les avait prévenu de ne pas laisser un regard trainer sur l'autre pendant leur travail. C'était risqué, surtout avec son père ici. Il n'allait pas aimer qu'elle lui sourit comme ça, mais elle le faisait avec la plus grande sincérité.

 **-0-**

- _Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda Sam à son père plus tard cette nuit-là.

Depuis que sa mission Tok'ra avait été complètement ruinée, il était venu voir sa fille pour quelques jours. Ils avaient à présent mangé un repas entier pendant lequel il n'avait dit que quelques mots. Pendant longtemps, elle balbutia avidement, essayant de limiter le silence. En fin de compte, elle se décida d'être honnête.

\- _Rien_ , dit-il, lui donnant un sourire qui lui brisa presque le cœur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Elle lui redonna un regard signifiant «tu te fous de moi» qu'elle avait appris de lui.

\- _Tu couches avec lui, Sam ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Qui ?_ Demanda-t-elle, essayant de jouer l'innocente.

\- _Ton commandant,_ dit Jacob sévèrement.

\- _Non,_ dit Sam, sentant super soulagée qu'elle et Jack ne l'aient pas encore fait. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'autres choses.

- _Mais tu as des sentiments pour lui_ , ajouta Jacob, ses yeux s'affaissant un peu.

\- _Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses._

Jacob s'assied dans sa chaise, examinant sa fille de près. Elle n'était pas la même femme qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne vienne au SGC. Elle était plus forte, elle était meilleure et Jacob savait qu'il devait quelque chose à Jack pour tout cela. Ce n'était pas juste que cet homme détruise la vie de sa fille maintenant, après l'avoir tant aidée.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?_ Demande-t-il.

- _Hammond nous a donné son accord.  
_  
Jacob clignota des yeux de surprise. Si on lui donnait un million de possibilité, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit possible.

\- _George a dit qu'il était normal que tu sortes avec ton commandant ?_

Elle acquiesça.

\- _Quand ... quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? Il l'a demandé à la fin de la réunion ?_

\- _Jack lui a demandé_ , dit Sam avec un léger tremblement de la lèvre inférieure.

Elle était terrifiée. Il aimait et détestait qu'il ait le pouvoir de faire cela à sa fille.

\- _Ton commandant est donc allé demander au Général la permission de rompre les règles ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec George pour vous avoir dit oui ?_

\- _Eh bien, ils ont tous deux estimé que tout SG-1 rompt les règles de fraternisation régulièrement. Nous sommes une équipe qui fait tous les uns pour les autres. Ce n'est pas seulement Jack et moi. Ce n'est pas à cause des sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. C'est juste parce que nous sommes SG-1._

\- _Ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais sortir avec lui, Sam. Peut-être qu'il a raison sur les règles de fraternisation, mais Jack est toujours ton patron. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il est sage de sortir avec son patron ? Il est assez difficile d'être une femme dans l'armée de l'air. Je sais à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Combien d'appels téléphoniques avons-nous partagés lorsque tu as commencé ? Tu étais en colère, tu étais dévastée, et tu avais le droit de l'être. C'était des idiots pour toi. Penses-tu qu'ils vont moins rire de toi quand ils sauront que tu es avec ton commandant ?_

\- _Je pense qu'ils vont se moquer de moi, peu importe ce que je fais, et je pense qu'il en vaut la peine,_ insista Sam avec la force dans sa voix.

\- _Il vaut le coup ? C'est un énième officier des Opérations Spéciales. Il est exactement le type de gars que tu vois tous les jours, juste à moitié moins fou._

\- _Ne dis pas ça, je t'interdis de dire du mal de Jack_ , dit Sam, se levant de la table avec fureur.

Jacob leva les sourcils. Oh, que c'est compliqué, cela se complique même beaucoup

- _Tu l'aimes ?_

Elle acquiesça.

\- _Je suppose qu'il ressent la même chose ?_ Demanda Jacob.

Sam rougit en regardant vers le bas

\- _Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit au début que j'allais devoir dire «Je t'aime» avant qu'il ne le fasse, et je ne l'ai pas encore dit_. Elle ria. _Au tout début de notre relation, je lui ai fait parler de ses sentiments en premier, c'est donc logique._

\- _Tu as réussi à faire parler Jack sur ses sentiments ?_ Demanda Jacob.

Sam acquiesça à nouveau.

\- _Alors il t'aime certainement. C'est une chose sérieuse, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne._

\- _Comment ça ?_ Demanda Sam, sa mâchoire tombante.

\- _Je ne vais être sur Terre que pendant quelques jours, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me laisser rencontrer ton si sérieux petit ami._

- _Tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est Jack !_ Dit-elle lentement, comme si son père venait de subir une sorte de blessure à la tête qui le rendrait incapable de comprendre même les choses les plus élémentaires.

\- J _e l'ai rencontré comme une personne oui, je ne l'ai pas rencontré comme le petit ami de ma fille, cependant. Appelle-le,_ répliqua Jacob.

\- _Tu seras gentil ?_ Questionna-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers lui.

La seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut un énorme faux et innocent sourire qu'elle traduisit par «probablement pas». Elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, alors elle soupira et se leva pour prendre le téléphone.

\- _Jack, papa veut que tu viennes. Il sait que nous sortons ensemble._

Sa phrase fut accueillie par une longue pause à l'autre bout du téléphone

\- _Devrais-je apporter un zat, Sam ?_

- _Je ne pense pas_ , dit-elle avec précaution.

\- _Ce n'est pas la réponse confiante que j'attendais,_ gémit Jack.

- _Mon Colonel,_ dit-elle dans d'une voix insubordonnée qu'elle possédait.

Pendant environ la première semaine de leur relation, il avait essayé de lui faire sortir cette habitude de l'appeler monsieur. Il sentait juste cela étrange et irrespectueux d'entendre cela de la bouche de sa petite amie. C'était une habitude qu'elle était incapable de se casser et c'était probablement pour le meilleur car elle devait encore l'appeler ainsi quand ils étaient au travail. Il avait appris à s'en habituer.

\- _J'arrive tout de suite_ , dit-il.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas un gilet pare-balles à portée de main, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre un autre chandail. Un peu de rembourrage supplémentaire ne pouvait pas nuire, non?

 **-0-**

Quand Sam était une adolescente, Jacob avait été un de ces pères qui l'obligeait à ramener à la maison chaque petit ami avant qu'elle puisse vraiment sortir avec. Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux et avaient agi exactement de la même façon respectueuse, égocentrique, à acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. La seule différence était que ces adolescents à l'air pimpant étaient au final faux et il pouvait dire que Jack O'Neill était d'un autre niveau.  
Putain cet homme allait être si dur à haïr.

Quand ils finirent de dîner, Sam alla faire la vaisselle et Jack la suivit avec une poignée de plats. Jacob décida de leur donner une minute seuls, mais voulut tout de même se rendre utile. Il prit quelques objets avant de quitter la table de la salle à manger pour les rejoindre.  
Sam était debout derrière l'évier avec de la mousse jusqu'aux coudes et Jack était debout juste derrière elle. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de laver les plats, Jack avec un énorme plat sur le dessus de la plaque, elle essayait de le laver également. Il s'en sortait très bien et elle objectait - dans un murmure silencieux elle chuchota qu'elle ne voulait pas obéir. Il enfonça la tête dans son cou et lui donna un léger baiser, elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Mon Dieu, il avait oublié que Sam pouvait faire ce bruit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était quelques mois avant la mort de Debra.

\- _Vous êtes heureux tous les deux_ , dit-il.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent comme des adolescents coupables, pulvérisant des bulles à travers la pièce. Sam regarda son père avec horreur laissant échapper un petit « Désolé ». Jacob roula des yeux

- _Non, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je ne savais pas que tout était bien entre vous ... vous êtes heureux.  
_  
Il ne termina pas sa déclaration, parce que les joues de sa fille étaient déjà rouges. S'il avait fini, il aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse d'une manière qui n'était pas due à l'Armée de l'Air, ni à la science, ni même cette petite Porte des étoiles magique. C'était un miracle que sa petite fille ait finalement trouvé quelque chose autre que le travail qui lui faisait se sentir bien - et c'était un homme. Jack fixa Sam d'un regard signifiant «Je te l'avais bien dit». Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, il avait prédit que Jacob serait d'accord avec tout cela si seulement il réalisait combien elle était heureuse.

\- _Je vais finir la vaisselle, Carter, tu vas parler à ton père,_ dit Jack.

Cela n'échappa pas à Jacob que même si Jack l'appelait «papa» presque depuis leur première rencontre, il ne l'avait pas fait maintenant. Donc peut-être que la forme de respect montrée plus tôt était fausse. Sam essuya les bulles de rosée qui restaient intactes avant de se diriger dans le séjour avec son père. Jacob remarqua le fait que Jack avait réussi à ranger les ustensiles et les casseroles à l'endroit exactes où chacun allait.

- _Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?_ Demanda Jacob.

\- _Un peu plus d'un mois,_ répondit-elle.

Un mois n'est pas assez long pour qu'il puisse connaître sa cuisine à moins que ce soit l'une de ces relations où vous enfreignez toutes les règles des jours à attendre entre les rendez-vous et où vous plongez la tête la première sans faire attention.

- _Sam, que faire si cela affecte ta carrière ?_

Il se sentait mal pour oser demander cela. Elle était heureuse maintenant et elle a eu son bonheur brisé assez souvent C'était comme quand il avait continué à la harceler au sujet du fait que Jonas était un idiot. S'il n'avait rien fait, elle aurait pu être heureuse avec ce mec pendant quelques mois de plus. Non pas que cela aurait changé le résultat.

\- _Non pas que je suis une grande fan du plan, mais si le pire venait à arriver, George et Jack ont convenu qu'il allait être transféré à SG-2 ou qu'il prendrait sa retraite. Même si je ne pense pas que cela serait pour le mieux,_ dit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière qui démentait sa dernière déclaration.

\- _Oh, Samantha, tu ne peux pas faire les choses simples et faciles je me trompe ? Non, tu ne peux pas simplement être un astronaute, il a fallu que tu travailles pour un programme top secret et que tu ailles sur d'autres planètes à travers une Porte des étoiles. Tu ne pouvais trouver un bon gars qui soit normal. Non, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de ton commandant,_ lui-dit-il d'un air taquin.

- _Tu sais, mon papa m'a dit une fois que rien n'est facile et bien à la fois,_ répondit-elle.

\- _C'est un homme sage ton père,_ dit Jacob avec un sourire.

Jack revint au salon, avec une bulle toujours accrochée au bord de son sourcil. Il s'assied à côté de Sam sur le canapé, pas assez près pour la toucher directement, mais assez près pour pouvoir qu'elle le touche si elle le désire. Sam se pencha contre lui, ses muscles se détendirent dès qu'elle entra en contact avec lui.

- _Je suppose, Jack, que nous pouvons éviter le discours 'tu lui fais du mal, tu meurs' ?_ Demanda Jacob.

\- _Oui, c'est implicite._

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** La rencontre avec beau-papa, enfin la rencontre officielle ... Un commentaire là dessus de votre part ?


	6. Cassie

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

 _Merci aussi aux reviews de ady49 et Soho (ça fait du bien d'en avoir)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Cassie**

 _Un mois et demi plus tard_

Cassie ria à la tête de Dominic, qui ressemblait à celle son professeur d'anglais, quand une figure familière apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était Jack O'Neill et il sortait tout juste d'une bijouterie.

\- _Jack_ ! Appela-t-elle.

Il se figea sur place et se tourna vers elle avec une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme complètement horrifiée. C'était une surprise pour elle. Jack était toujours heureux de la voir.

\- _Hey Cassie_! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire artificiel.

Elle n'était honnêtement pas une grande fan de l'hypocrisie. S'il n'était pas content de la voir maintenant, elle préférait juste qu'il soit honnête.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?_ Demanda-t-elle en marchant jusqu'à l'endroit où Jack se tenait, se déplaçant maladroitement sur ses pieds.

Jack n'avait pas de famille assez proche pour leur offrir des bijoux. Elle était probablement ce qu'il avait de plus proche comme famille. Elle réfléchit une minute, peut-être est-ce pourquoi il avait l'air si étrange... mais ce n'est pas son anniversaire de sitôt, et Jack O'Neill n'est pas le genre de gars qui donne au hasard de gros cadeaux. Il était beaucoup plus le genre de personne préférant « vous montrer combien il se soucie de vous en faisant des choses avec vous». C'était beaucoup mieux, à son avis.

\- _Je regardais juste autour_ , dit-il nerveusement.

Elle lèva un sourcil (Teal'c lui avait appris cela) et regarda le sac dans sa main. Jack se décomposa et abandonna toute charade qu'il avait prévue et dit :

\- _Bon d'accord ! J'achète une bague de fiançailles!_

\- _Quoi ? ! Je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ! Depuis quand sors-tu avec elle? À quoi ressemble-t-elle? Est-ce que ma mère le sait? Sam est-elle au courant? Quel est son nom? Comment l'as-tu rencontrée? Quand puis-je la rencontrer? Comment vas-tu faire ta demande ?_

Alors que les questions déboulaient rapidement, Jack vérifia autour de lui que personne ne les écoutait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour trouver un moyen de répondre entre les questions. Puis il y eut une pause et le silence remplit l'air. Il savait qu'il devait lui donner une sorte de réponse.

\- _C'est top secret_ , dit-il avec une tête neutre (qu'il avait lui aussi appris avec Teal'c).

\- _Alors tu sors avec un …_ Cassie se pencha en avant et murmura, _un alien aussi ?_

\- _Aussi ? Qui d'autre fait ça ?_ Demanda Jack, se contrôlant de son mieux pour voir s'il pouvait confirmer ou nier ses soupçons.

\- _Sam_ , dit Cassie en roulant des yeux.

Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jack puisse vraiment ignorer ce petit fait et imaginait qu'il devait juste jouer l'ignorant au cas où elle cherchait des informations. Jack rigola un peu et Cassie n'essaya même pas de comprendre.

\- _Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez un problème avec le fait d'être en couple avec un alien, petite demoiselle_ , dit-il après une vérification rapide lui assurant que personne n'était à portée de voix.

- _Je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec des gens que je ne peux pas rencontrer_ , dit-elle.

Il vit quelque chose d'autre dans son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait pas que Sam et lui sortent des gens qui ne sont pas l'un l'autre. Cette réalisation lui fit prendre un peu de pitié pour elle.

\- _Je pense que tu vas l'aimer_ , dit-il.

\- _Et quand pourrais-je en être sûre ?_ Demande-t-elle gaiement.

Jack se débattait sérieusement en se retenant de tout lui raconter. Après tout, le général avait dit qu'il devait garder cela secret jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une bague d'impliquée et techniquement il y avait une bague impliquée. C'était juste là dans le sac à provisions. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il se retenait à tout lui dire, c'est le fait que c'était un peu trop amusant de torturer Cassie.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Si elle dit oui, je suppose que je vais t'inviter au mariage._

\- _Jack_ , gémit alors Cassie, _Allez ! Dis-moi quelque chose à son sujet!_

\- _Elle est sans doute l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète_ , dit Jack.

- _Attends, cette planète ?_ Demanda Cassie.

Jack n'ajouta alors pas un mot mais son visage disait clairement «oops».

- _Est-ce que cette fille est plus intelligente que Sam ?_ Questionna Cassie. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer quelqu'un plus intelligent que Sam.

\- _Je dirais à peu près égal du côté de l'intelligence_ , dit Jack, retenant son rire dans ses joues.

Cassie le regarda d'un œil critique. Si elle ne savait pas que Sam sortait avec un alien, elle penserait que Jack sortait avec Sam. Et puis après tout, Jack prétendait être en train de sortir avec une alien.

- _Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, de belles jambes ?_ Demanda Cassie.

Jack se concentrait trop sur le fait de garder son rire dans sa bouche pour répondre.

\- _Oh mon Dieu, tu vas épouser Sam !_ S'écria Cassie,si fort que n'importe qui qui se trouvait dans le parking se tourna pour regarder.

\- _Je n'ai rien dit_ , dit Jack en haussant les deux sourcils.

Cassie sauta dans ses bras pour lui donner une étreinte qui ne finissait pas. Il la balança d'avant en arrière.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gardé ce secret aussi longtemps ! Sérieusement ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?_ Demanda Cassie.

\- _Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux mois donc tout cela pourrait être un peu prématuré. J'apprécierais vraiment si tu ne lui disais pas. Avec nos postes, nous ne sommes pas censés être en couple. Nous avons obtenu une permission spéciale, nous ne sommes pas censés dire quoi que ce soit avant d'être mariés_

- _Oh, allez, Jack, c'est moi. Tu pouvais me le dire._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas sur la liste de personnes à qui j'étais autorisé à le dire_ , dit Jack.

\- _Attends, il y a une liste ? En d'autres termes, il y a des gens qui étaient au courant de ça avant moi ?_ S'exclama Cassie avec un ton choqué et consterné. _Attends, ma mère. Dis ma mère est au courant?_

Jack n'ajouta pas un mot mais elle put le savoir par son visage.

\- _Oh, la petite gar… !_

- _Attention à ce que tu dis sur ta mère_ , gronda Jack.

- _Je n'ai pas utilisé le mot que je voulais utiliser_ , dit Cassie.

Jack regarde la table où le petit ami de la jeune fille attendait, et son yogourt glacé fondait.

\- _Tu devrais probablement revenir à ton rendez-vous. Je te verrais demain pour notre randonnée_ , dit Jack, se référant à une sortie qu'ils avaient déjà prévu.

\- _Est-ce qu'il se passera de nouvelles choses d'ici là ? Quand prévois-tu de lui demander ?_ Demanda Cassie avec les yeux excités et brillants.

\- _Je ne vais certainement pas lui demander ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore de plan. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est trop tôt. Peut-être follement tôt_ , ajouta-t-il d'un air agité.

Il commençait à vouloir n'avoir jamais acheté cette stupide bague.

\- _Elle va dire 'oui'_ affirma Cassie, comme si c'était parfaitement évident. _Elle dirait oui même si tu lui avais demandé avant que vous commenciez à sortir ensemble._

La voix de Cassie était si sûre que Jack ne pouvait plus douter.

\- _Merci_ , murmura-t-il en lui donnant un autre câlin.

Puis il donna un signe de tête rapide à Dominic, avant de monter dans sa voiture et de commencer à réfléchir un plan plus sérieux sur la façon d'amener sa petite amie à accepter de l'épouser.

 **-0-**

Sam rentra du travail, complètement épuisée, pour voir une note collée à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit pour trouver le premier indice d'une chasse au trésor. Elle était tentée de reporter la chasse jusqu'au lendemain, mais étonnamment, elle ne se sentit pas aussi épuisée qu'elle l'était, il y a quelques minutes. Cette note avait presque eu un effet surnaturel sur elle.

 **-0-**

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir parcouru tout Colorado Springs (y compris avoir interrompu le kel'no'reem de Teal'c pour obtenir une note au milieu d'une bougie, et avoir interrompu le dîner de Daniel pour qu'elle puisse fouiller dans son congélateur. Dieu merci le général Hammond n'a jamais donné Jack d'autres clés), Sam arriva enfin à la fin de la chasse au trésor.  
Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un grand événement à la fin, mais il y avait juste Jack avec un large sourire.

\- _Tu dois avoir un immense égo pour penser être le prix final !_ Le taquina-t-elle.

\- _Non, le prix est dans ma poche,_ répondit-il en riant.

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

\- _Non_ , dit-il bouleversé par le malentendu. _Je ne te demande pas de mettre ta main dans la poche de mon pantalon._

\- _Bon, non pas que ce ne serait pas un bon prix_ , sourit-elle en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

Elle fut arrêtée par sa main tendue qui entra en contact avec son estomac.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , murmura-t-il, embarrassé.

Elle jeta un regard complètement choqué par la petite boîte de velours.

- _Jack_ , dit-elle.

\- _S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas cela gâcher toute notre relation si c'est trop tôt,_ plaide-t-il effaré.

\- _Tu veux m'épouser ?_ Demanda-t-elle, surprise, un peu confuse par ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il supposé qu'elle allait dire non ? Ou espérait-il qu'elle allait dire non?

\- _Oui, je le veux_ , dit-il.

\- _Tu n'es pas censé le dire tout de suite_ , se moqua-t-elle, se donnant un peu de temps pour maîtriser son cœur battant. _Bien sûr que je dis 'oui', mais comment cela va-t-il fonctionner ? Personne n'est censé savoir pour nous. Je pense qu'ils remarqueront si nous nous marions._

\- _Ne sois pas fâchée mais ..._ dit-il. Les premiers mots firent jaillir un regard étrange à Sam. _J'ai gardé pour moi un passage de la première conversation que j'ai eue avec le général Hammond. Il a mentionné que si nous voulions nous marier, nous pourrions rendre cela public dans la base._

- _Tu plaisantes !_ S'exclama Sam avec un visage qui était clairement ravi avant de s'assombrir, _tu ne veux pas m'épouser juste pour que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher hein ?_

\- T _u surestimes l'intérêt que je porte à ce secret, rester discret sur nous deux m'importe peu_ , dit-il.

- _Alors pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Est-ce que tu me demandes sérieusement de faire une autre déclaration sentimentale ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Sammy ..._ Il voulut continuer à parler mais elle interrompit.

\- _Je t'aime, Jack. Je te fais confiance d'une manière dont je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire. Je suis sûre à ce sujet et prête à commencer notre vie ensemble._

Il sourit plus large qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant.

\- _Regardes ça, je peux te faire dire des choses sentimentales autant que tu peux le faire avec moi,_ le taquina-t-elle.

Elle frappa son épaule d'une manière joueuse.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, ouvre la boîte_ , ajouta-t-il en rebondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle l'ouvrit et passa un bras dans son dos. L'anneau était un cercle de petits diamants autour d'un grand saphir bleu. Il ressemblait vaguement à une Porte des étoiles.

\- _Kwoosh_ , murmura-t-elle.

\- _Ça te convient ?_ Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

\- _Très bien_ , dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui enveloppa le bras. _Je pense que nous devrions fêter ça, mais je suis trop fatiguée._

\- _Jusqu'à quelle heure as-tu travaillé ? Je me suis resté assis dans ce parc flippant pendant quatre heures !_ S'écria-t-il.

Elle ria.

\- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour me dire de rentrer à la maison ?_ Demanda-t-elle.  
 _  
\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise_ , dit-il.

\- _Pauvre bébé_ , dit-elle, en se déplaçant pour lui donner une accolade plus traditionnelle. _Allons à la maison_.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Une très belle demande digne de Jack! Encore heureux que Sam a trouvé le bout de la chasse au trésor !


	7. Les vœux

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Les vœux**

 _Trois jours plus tard sur une autre planète.  
_  
\- _Eh bien, Carter, on dirait que nous sommes bloqués ici pendant quelques semaines,_ dit Jack alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le bord de la mer.

Ils étaient assez loin du palais de ce monde pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il contenait ... quelque chose de scientifique, un truc dans ce genre, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Elle hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il lui toucha légèrement la main, elle savait qu'elle devrait retirer la sienne, mais son corps ne voulait pas obéir.

\- _Nous avons le temps de parler_ , dit-il.

\- _A propos de quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, désirant être dans ses bras.

Quelques semaines? Elle ne pouvait pas l'étreindre pendant quelques semaines. Sa main gauche, libre de tout mouvement, s'amusa à toucher sa bague de fiançailles.

\- _Ce à quoi notre vie ensemble va ressembler_ , dit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire couvrir son visage. Son cœur s'embrasa parce qu'elle souriait à la seule idée de passer sa vie avec lui.

\- _Alors, ta maison, la mienne ou une nouvelle ?_ Questionna-t-il.

\- _Tu es si bien chez toi_ , répond-elle.

\- _Et toi alors ? Tu t'y sens bien aussi ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta maison. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer vivre ailleurs._

\- _Nous n'allons pas vivre dans un endroit où tu n'as pas envie d'être. Une nouvelle maison alors ou la tienne ?_

\- _On peut toujours chercher, mais je pense que ça va être difficile de trouver un endroit où le jardin est semblable à une forêt. Je pense que si tu n'as pas un jardin dans ce genre, toi tu ne seras pas heureux._

- _Mon coeur_ , il essaya de ravaler ses mots quand il vit sa réaction, il recommença autrement, tout en se jurant à lui-même qu'il allait trouver un surnom qu'elle sera disposée à endurer, _Sam je vais être heureux tant que je serais avec toi._

Elle fit un visage condescendant

\- _Jack, ne sois pas si mielleux. Nous devons être franc si nous voulons que cela dure entre nous, que cela dure mais aussi que cela soit agréable à vivre pour nous deux._

\- _Tu veux des enfants ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un visage vide et des yeux qui attendaient sa réaction.

Elle se dit à elle-même qu'après avoir répondu à cette question, ils allaient être à égalité du côté « dis en premier ce que tu en penses ».

\- _J'aime les enfants, vraiment. Je pense juste qu'il se passera un long moment avant qu'on ne quitte la Porte, et l'idée d'abandonner un enfant à la garderie et d'aller vers une autre planète embrouille mon esprit._

\- _C'est encore plus compliqué si nous passons tous deux par la porte_ , reconnut-il gravement.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- _Je veux des enfants, mais pas maintenant, et ... Je crains que le temps que je ne sois prête, il soit trop tard._

\- _Si c'est le cas, il y a toujours l'adoption_ , souligna-t-il.

Elle sourit, soulagée. Puis son visage redevint un peu plus sérieux.

- _Quelle est ton opinion sur ce sujet ? Je veux dire, en prenant en compte Charlie_ , demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jack regarda fixement la mer pendant longtemps alors que Sam était sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser, mais il répondit :

\- _Après la mort de Charlie et que Sara m'ait quitté, je pensais que je n'allais jamais rouvrir mon cœur d'une quelconque manière. Puis arriva Daniel qui me força à être son ami_.

Elle sourit et il lui rendit ce sourire.

\- _Et il y a Teal'c, et Cassie, et ... je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mon cœur est ouvert pour d'autres. Je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prête pour les enfants. Quand ce moment viendra, je serais plus que disposé à prendre ma retraite, si tu penses que deux personnes passant par la porte c'est trop._

\- _En tant qu'enfant qui a perdu un de ses parents, je peux attester que ça craint,_ dit Sam.

- _C'est vrai, mais tu l'as perdue dans un accident de voiture, Carter, être sur Terre n'est pas forcément synonyme de sécurité,_ ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et la posa sur son épaule. C'était incroyable pour lui comment une telle action si simple pouvait le faire se sentir si près d'elle.

\- _Samantha, est-ce que je devrais avoir une moto ou être derrière toi quand tu conduiras la tienne ?_ Demande-t-il avec plus de sérieux que le sujet le méritait.

Elle rit alors.

\- _Tu dois absolument conduire la mienne, toute sorte de contact corporel intéressant après._

Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire, parce qu'elle ne désirait que ce contact en cet instant précis.

\- _Jack, je veux un petit mariage._

\- _Mmm_ , ronronna-t-il pour donner son accord, _la famille et les amis dans notre nouveau jardin ?_

\- _Cela semble magnifique, mais …_ elle s'arrêta, _si je pouvais amener mon frère et sa famille sur cette planète, cet endroit serait bien agréable._

- _C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-il confortablement.  
 _  
\- Jack, le général a appelé !_ Appela Daniel du palais. Jack et Sam se levèrent tous deux, puis se dirigèrent vers le palais. Jack continua à l'intérieur mais Sam s'arrêta devant Daniel.

\- _Désolé de vous interrompre_ , s'exclama Daniel un peu timidement.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, on planifiait le mariage,_ ria Sam d'un ton cavalier.

\- _Le quoi ?_ Dit Daniel, les yeux gonflés.

Elle lui montra alors la bague.

\- _Mariage_ , répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- _Vous vous êtes fiancés !_ Explosa Daniel en la serrant dans une étreinte. _Hey, Teal'c, Sam et Jack sont fiancés !_ Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- _Quand le mariage se passera-t-il ?_ Demanda Teal'c.

\- _Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de cette partie-là,_ admit Sam.  
 _  
\- Je serais heureux d'officier votre mariage,_ ajouta Teal'c solennellement.

\- _C'est gentil Teal'c, mais sur Terre, il faut être un juge ou un ministre ou un représentant d'une religion pour pouvoir marier deux personnes_ , expliqua Daniel.

\- _J'ai acquis les papiers appropriés pour être représentant d'un de vos ordres religieux l'un des moins connus sur internet_ , répondit Teal'c.

\- _Attends, tu me dis que tu as été ordonné ?_ Dit Daniel en état de choc.  
 _  
\- En effet._

\- _Pourquoi exactement ?_

 _\- Les gens de votre monde passent une quantité excessive de leur vie à dormir_ , se plaignit Teal'c.

\- T _u me dis donc que tu t'ennuyais et que tu as donc décidé d'être ordonné ?_ Demanda Daniel.

Teal'c hocha la tête, faisant rire Sam.

\- _Je serais honorée d'être mariée par vous, Teal'c. Nous serions probablement les seules personnes dans toute la planète à pouvoir dire qu'ils ont été mariés par un alien, affirma Sam en lui donnant une accolade._

C'est à ce moment-là que Jack revint de son rapport avec le général.

- _Teal'c va nous marier ?_ Dit-il.

Sam acquiesça et Jack inclina la tête ce qui lui donnait un côté malveillant.

- _Marions-nous, ici, maintenant._

\- _On ne peut pas, Jack. Ma famille n'est pas ici et il y a probablement des gens que tu voudrais inviter, sans compter que nous avons des amis au SGC._

 _\- Nos deux amis les plus importants du SGC sont ici Sam, non ? Nous pourrions faire une réception quand nous reviendrons. On invitera alors toutes les autres personnes qui sont importantes pour nous à faire la fête. Mais ici et maintenant, nous pourrions simplement avoir les personnes les plus importantes dans nos vies pour la cérémonie._

Sam sourit alors.

\- D _'accord, j'adore cette idée, mais nous allons devoir obtenir une licence de mariage, et pas sure que les mariages hors-Terre soient même légaux._

\- _Hum ... En tant que terrien qui a eu un mariage sur une autre planète, je peux attester le fait que ce soit légal_ , dit Daniel.

\- _C'est vrai, mais tu n'as jamais vécu avec Sha're sur Terre et le mariage de Jack avec Kynthia n'était pas légal_ , souligna Sam.

\- _J'ai dû faire annuler_ , s'exclama Jack un peu surpris que Sam ne le sache pas déjà.

\- _Je vais contacter le Général pour obtenir les documents nécessaires_ , dit Teal'c en marchant.

Daniel regarde ses amis avec une expression joyeuse sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de sauter en avant, les étreignant tous deux près de lui.

 **-0-**

 _Deux jours plus tard  
_  
Sam ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir se marier en uniforme de combat, mais d'un autre côté cela ne la choquait pas tant puisqu'elle se mariait avec Jack. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dans ce genre de tenue, alors pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas l'épouser ainsi ? Teal'c avait beau avoir été ordonné sur Terre, le mariage avait définitivement des origines Jaffa. Il relia leurs mains ensemble et leur ordonna de coller leurs fronts. Ils restèrent en méditation silencieuse pendant cinq minutes, puis cela commença.

\- _Promettez-vous de vous protéger l'un l'autre tant que vous respirez ?_

- _Je le promets_ , dirent Jack et Sam en chœur.

\- _Promettez-vous de toujours être proches l'un de l'autre, même si vos vies traversent un chemin lisse ou rugueux ?_ Continua Teal'c.

\- _Je le promets._

- _L'amour est-il présent au plus profond de vos poitrines ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui,_ dirent-ils.

Au geste de Teal'c, ils portèrent chacun une main au niveau du cœur de l'autre. Jack ne voulut pas se laisser distraire par la poitrine de Sam qui s'élevait et retombait avec un souffle nerveux sous la main.

\- _Entrez-vous dans cette union avec l'esprit libre et le cœur ouvert ?_ Demanda Teal'c.

Un autre « Oui » fut exprimé par les deux, puis Teal'c ajouta :

\- _Par le pouvoir que me confère le gouvernement de l'État du Colorado sur la planète des Tau'ri, je vous prononce maintenant mari et femme.  
_  
Les deux s'écartent et attendirent les mots suivants. Quand ils n'arrivèrent pas, Jack murmura :

- _Vous êtes censé me dire que je peux l'embrasser maintenant._

- _Elle est votre femme. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour montrer de l'affection physique envers elle. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans votre relation._

Jack haussa les épaules embrassa Sam.

\- _Le général a envoyé un cadeau pour vous deux avec le certificat de mariage_ , dit Daniel en tenant une bouteille de Champagne.

Jack prit la note afin qu'il puisse la lire puis il la passa à Sam.

\- _Le Général nous a-t-il autorisés à ... sur une autre planète ?_

Sam prit une teinte rouge vif dès qu'elle a lu la note : « Profitez de votre lune de miel dans le palais de plaisir ».

\- _Je pense que oui_ , dit-elle, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de son mari flamboyant dans l'humiliation.

\- _Les couples mariés ne sont-ils pas autorisés à faire Mai'tac sur votre monde sans demander la permission de leurs dirigeants ?_ Questionna Teal'c à l'égard de Daniel.

\- _Habituellement si, mais …, ah ..._ Daniel toussa, _quand ils travaillent, c'est disons un peu plus spécial._ _  
_  
- _Votre monde est très étrange_ , dit Teal'c.

\- _Tout comme le tien Teal'c_ , lui rappela Daniel et pas pour la première fois.

\- _Alors, madame O'Neill, aimeriez-vous avoir un verre de champagne avec nos amis ici ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _N'y compte même pas, je vais garder mon nom,_ objecta Sam.

- _Cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas t'appeler Mme O'Neill_ , dit Jack avec un sourire.

\- _J'essayerais bien de t'en empêcher, mais je sais que ça va être une bataille perdue d'avance, alors vas-y_ , dit Sam joyeusement, une fois presque revenue au palais.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Un mariage Jaffa parfaitement orchestré !


	8. La Réception

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

 _Merci aussi à elodidine, Isa et ady49 pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: La Réception**

 _Un mois plus tard_

Sam se déplaça doucement dans son sommeil, plus près de lui. Elle est si mignonne et plus encore quand elle est endormie. Le fait qu'elle ait passé presque toutes les nuits avec lui seul était assez incroyable pour lui, comme si elle avait besoin d'un contact physique. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ait été seule depuis si longtemps pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle avait ce besoin de beaucoup le toucher. Il glissa les cheveux loin de son front et elle lâcha un léger gémissement.

\- _Madame O'Neill, tu ferais mieux de te lever, c'est le jour de notre mariage._

\- _La réception de mariage et mon nom est encore Carter,_ dit-elle en tirant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Il ria.

\- _Tu sais, pour toutes les fois que je devais te sortir du SGC pour t'obliger à dormir, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais tellement de mal pour te lever le matin._

\- _Je n'aime pas me coucher, parce que quand je le fais, je dois me réveiller_ , expliqua Sam en dessous des couvertures.

Jack se faufila en dessous de la couverture et embrassa son cou d'une manière qui ressemblait à une morsure. Elle dut sortir du lit pour le fuir.

- _Tu es méchant_ , murmura-t-elle.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, Carter, tu seras furieuse si je te laisse être en retard pour ton propre mariage_ , dit-il.

\- _C'est une réception,_ lui rappela-t-elle.

\- _Tu chipotes là_ , rétorqua-t-il.

\- _Non, il y a une grande différence. S'il s'agissait d'un mariage, je serais toute nerveuse et je devrais faire une sorte de discours public. Puisqu'il s'agit d'une réception, c'est juste une fête avec nos amis, et je n'ai rien à craindre, dit-elle, même si ses mains commençaient à transpirer._

Il secoue la tête.

\- _Je suis toujours étonné de voir quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi avoir peur de parler en public. Tu te débrouilles bien pendant les briefings._

\- _C'est vrai, mais pendant les briefings je parle de la science à mes amis les plus proches. C'est un peu différent de parler de sentiments à une pièce pleine de membres de la famille et d'amis. La plupart d'entre eux, je ne les vois que quelques fois par an seulement. Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche_ , dit-elle.

\- _Je pourrais te rejoindre_ , proposa-t-il joyeusement.

\- _N'y pense même pas ! Il est hors de question que nous soyons en retard pour notre propre réception de mariage_ , rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- _Les femmes_ … Murmura-t-il, en étant assez silencieux pour que sa femme ne l'entende pas.

 **-0-**

\- _Ma fille a dit que personne n'était autorisé à faire un discours_ , la voix de Jacob s'éleva au-dessus du bruit de barbecues extérieurs et se fit entendre par tous les invités, _mais j'espère qu'elle essayait juste d'éviter d'en faire un elle-même. Ceux qui connaissent bien Sam sont au courant de sa phobie de parler en public. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer son mariage sans rien dire. Alors voilà. Sammy est une étonnante scientifique, soldat, fille, amie et sœur. Je sais qu'elle va être aussi étonnante en tant qu'épouse, et si elle le veut, une mère. Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma petite fille._

Un transfert de parole commença Jacob puis Daniel et se déplaça dans la pièce comme un feu de forêt.

\- _Je voudrais aussi dire quelque chose_ , exclama Cassie, debout sur une chaise. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi petite que sa mère, mais elle agissait comme tel. _Je suis tellement contente que Sam et Jack se soient réunis. Je suis si chanceuse, lorsque je me suis installée au Colorado, je n'ai pas seulement eu une mère._ Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à sa mère. _Mais une tante et trois oncles. SG-1 a toujours été ma famille et je suis si heureuse que deux d'entre eux se soient mariés._

Le général Hammond s'éclaircit alors la gorge et bien que personne ne l'ait vraiment remarqué, il y eut le silence dans la pièce.

\- _J'ai rarement eu la chance de travailler avec des officiers de la qualité de ces deux-là. Je suis sûr que ce n'est une surprise pour personne dans cette salle que j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que ces deux-là n'aient pas de problèmes pour commencer une relation plutôt hors-norme. Permettez-moi de vous assurer que cela en valait la peine. Les gens qui font ce que vous faites, les gens qui protègent notre nation, méritent tout le bonheur que la vie peut apporter. Je pense que vous l'avez trouvé, alors profitez-en les enfants._

Ensuite, la mère de Jack se leva. Elle avait l'air presque aussi nerveuse devant la foule, qui est pour elle presque composée uniquement d'étrangers, que Sam quand elle est devant une caméra.

\- _De mon point de vue, tout cela s'est passé assez rapidement. Il y a environ un mois, Jack a d'abord mentionné Samantha lors d'un appel téléphonique. Mon fils n'est pas particulièrement bavard,_ la salle rit de cet euphémisme. _Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le plaisir de rencontrer ma belle-fille avant avant-hier. Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de bonnes choses à dire à son sujet. Je suis sûre que j'en aurais avec le temps,_ dit-elle en lançant un sourire à la jeune femme. _Mon fils, cependant, je pourrais parler de lui toute la journée. Malheureusement, il m'a informé qu'il avait rendu confidentielle son enfance, même s'il n'a pas le pouvoir de faire cela, il a proféré des menaces si je laissais glisser des histoires sur lui. A savoir, il a menacé d'avoir des chiens au lieu d'enfants. Je dirai simplement qu'il est une bonne personne. Il mérite une autre chance et je vous suis très reconnaissante à Samantha, pour lui avoir donné._

Le père de Jack hocha la tête d'une manière qui permettait à tous de savoir qu'il était d'accord avec ce que sa femme venait de dire. Daniel se leva et dit:

\- _J'ai regardé ces deux-là travailler ensemble pendant des années. Vous étiez toujours professionnels, même si je sais que les sentiments que vous avez ne sont pas exactement nouveaux. Je suis tellement content que vous ayez admis ce que vous ressentez. Je suis tellement content que vous soyez heureux ensemble chez vous comme au travail. Je voudrais vous en dire plus sur ces deux-là, malheureusement, la plupart de ce que je sais est en fait confidentiel_ , dit-il en riant et il fit un clin d'œil pour que tout le monde sache qu'il avait fini.

Mark se leva juste après et ajouta simplement :

\- _Félicitations sœurette._

Les regards se posèrent sur Teal'c. Il regarda autour de la pièce et dit:

\- _Samantha Carter et O'Neill sont tous deux des guerriers de grande renommée. J'ai eu le plaisir d'être le responsable de leur mariage. S'ils cherchent toujours la permission pour montrer leur affection l'un pour l'autre, ils l'ont_ , le petit sourire sur le côté de sa bouche montra clairement que quelqu'un, probablement Daniel, lui avait expliqué la tradition du ''vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée'' depuis le mariage.

Tout le monde frappa l'argenterie de ses couverts et Sam et Jack se tinrent debout pour s'embrasser. Il la renversa et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- _Maintenant, c'est parti pour le gâteau!_ S'écria Jack, dès que ses lèvres furent séparées de celles de sa nouvelle femme.

 **-0-**

\- _Madame O'Neill, il n'y a pas de problème avec le fait de me raconter des histoires sur l'enfance de Jack. Je m'inquiète juste pour les futurs enfants que nous pourrions avoir,_ dit Sam, assise à côté de sa nouvelle belle-mère.

\- _Chérie, tu peux m'appeler maman ou Laura et je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'histoires intéressantes sur l'enfance de Jack. C'était juste un bon gamin. Quand il s'attirait des problèmes, ce n'était jamais sa propre idée._

\- _Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un rire.

\- _Non, il est réellement devenu turbulent à l'âge adulte._

\- _Vous deux, vous parlez de moi ?_ Demanda Jack avec suspicion, assis à côté de sa femme.

\- _Peut-être,_ dit Sam avec un sourire.

\- _Ne crois rien de ce qu'elle dit, maman,_ supplia Jack.

\- _Mais je suis autorisée à croire ce qu'elle dit ? Personnellement j'ai de très bonnes histoires,_ dit Sam en riant. _Notre ami Murray aime méditer, avec toutes sortes de bougies. Une fois, Jack rentra dans sa chambre et remplaça toutes ses bougies. Murray pensait qu'il avait contracté une sorte de maladie et devint tout faible. Il fit la moue pendant des jours._

- _Sam tu veux danser avec moi ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _Dans une minute_ , dit-elle, agitant sa main devant son nouveau mari, _une autrefois où Cassie sortait avec ses amis, il a collé son bureau et tout ce qui était dessus sur le plafond. Quand elle est revenue à la maison, elle pensait que la gravité avait cessé de fonctionner._

\- _Samantha_ , dit Jack, debout et tirant son bras un peu plus délibérément.

\- _Alors une autrefois, il a dévissé chaque ampoule dans ma maison et j'ai pensé que l'électricité avait bugué. Seulement, ça n'avait aucun sens, parce que tout le reste de la maison fonctionnait encore._

- _Maman, veux-tu danser ?_ Demanda Jack en lui tendant la main.

\- _Avec plaisir_ dit-elle debout. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Samantha et dit:

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de toutes les bêtises que mon fils a faites. Nous allons également discuter de la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me donner de petits-enfants._ _  
_  
Sam sourit alors que sa belle-mère s'éloignait. Elle décida qu'elle allait glisser un «maman» dans la conversation dès qu'elle pourra. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack ait eu une famille dont elle ne connut l'existence qu'après avoir leurs fiançailles. Il arrivait bien à garder sa vie privée secrète.  
Elle espéra que son désir de garder sa vie familiale et sa vie avec elle à part n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Parfois, il était difficile de dire quand il était sérieux et quand il ne l'était pas.

\- _Puis-je avoir cette danse ?_ Demanda Jacob, la tapotant doucement sur l'épaule.

\- _Bien sûr, papounet_ , accepta-t-elle.

\- _''Papounet'' ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça_ , dit-il.

Il se souvint alors de la dernière fois qui passait ses lèvres. Elle avait quatre ans et avait un genou plein de sang. Sa seule phrase avait été: "Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber du vélo, papa?" Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer d'apprendre à une enfant de quatre ans à faire du vélo. Mais elle était un vrai petit démon sur la route et sans peur. Sans peur, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le béton. Dans les premières secondes, quand il tenait sa fille tremblante, il avait craint qu'elle se soit cassée la jambe. Mais elle était rapidement remontée sur le vélo et avait dit: "Tiens-le jusqu'à ce que mes pieds commencent à bouger, le problème c'est que la dernière fois j'ai arrêté de pédaler."

\- _Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, ma petite fille_ , dit-il alors qu'ils profitaient de la piste de danse.

Elle sourit, un sourire paisible. Tranquille, n'était-ce pas un mot drôle à utiliser pour une guerrière ? Mais pas vraiment, réfléchit-il, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vu la guerre.

\- _Je suis vraiment heureuse_ , dit-elle.

Jack tapota l'épaule de Jacob.

\- _Maintenant, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Tu as déjà refusé de danser avec lui ?_ Demanda Jacob, puis il s'adressa à Jack. _Oh, Jack, tu vas en avoir du travail avec celle-là._

\- _Je pense que si je la laisse diriger, tout ira bien,_ dit-il avec un sourire sourd.

\- _Tu parles sur la piste de danse ou dans la vie ?_ Demanda Jacob.

\- _Les deux,_ répondit Jack.

\- _Tu t'en sortiras bien, ne t'en fais pas_ , dit Jacob en tapotant l'homme sur le dos.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** En espérant que vous aurez aimé cette petite cérémonie autant que nous !


	9. Kidnappée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Kidnappée**

 _Cinq mois plus tard après le kidnapping de Sam par Adrian Conrad_

Janet avait voulu garder Sam à l'infirmerie pendant la nuit. Ses analyses sanguines étaient encore troubles à cause d'innombrables produits chimiques. Mais la réaction de Sam aux lits de l'infirmerie, aux aiguilles et à l'environnement antiseptique étaient quelque chose qui faisait penser à Janet qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux dans sa propre maison.

\- _Vous la ramenez ici s'il y a des problèmes_ , dit Janet.

Jack ne manqua pas le pli sur son front.

\- _Devrais-je rester debout toute la nuit et la surveiller ?_

\- _Non,_ dit Janet avec un soupir. _Mais si vous vous réveillez une ou deux fois au milieu de la nuit, je ne serais pas contre que vous vérifiiez ses signes vitaux._

\- _Elle va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Jack en passant devant le médecin pour s'installer à côté de sa femme sur l'une des chaises pour les invités.

\- _La dernière des drogues devrait être hors de son système dans 48 heures,_ répondit le docteur.

\- _Ce n'est pas de quoi je parle_ , dit Jack.

Janet hocha la tête, elle aurait dû savoir que, même si Jack ne parlait jamais de ses émotions, il les ressentait et il s'assurait toujours que ses coéquipiers allaient bien quand quelque chose tournait mal. Il était d'autant plus prudent quand il s'agissait de sa femme.

\- _Elle a déjà connu pire, monsieur_ , rappela Janet.

Oui, c'était vrai, mais elle n'était sa femme encore. Il ne devrait pas avoir à la regarder souffrir comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle était officiellement sa femme. Il devait la protéger.

\- _Je déteste vous envoyer à la maison avec cette blessure par balle. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas la garder ici et je ne voulais vraiment pas la laisser chez elle seule. Je veux que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie dès demain matin pour faire nettoyer votre blessure, est-ce que vous comprenez?_

- _Oui, m'dame_ , dit-il.

Il aurait dû la protéger. Elle est sa femme et elle a été kidnappée devant sa salle de sport. Il aurait dû être avec elle, la regarder, la protéger.

 **-0-**

Des années de surveillance au milieu de la nuit avaient permis à Jack de développer le talent rare d'un réveil mental. Il pouvait simplement se dire de se réveiller à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, et il le ferait. Donc, trois heures après que Sam s'endorme, il se leva. Il surveilla la santé de sa femme endormie pendant plusieurs minutes et il se sentit fortement reconnaissant qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle. Il s'approcha pour prendre son pouls.

\- _Non !_ Cria-t-elle en se recroquevillant dans le coin de la pièce.

\- _Sam, c'est moi. Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé_ , s'exclama-t-il.

\- _Jack ?_ Demanda-t-elle, avec un soulagement clair dans sa voix. O _h Jack, je suis désolée_. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il se traîna sur le sol à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule. Il avait assez souffert pour savoir qu'un câlin n'était pas si différent d'une accolade dans de tels moments.

\- _Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant de nous coucher. Le compromis de ton retour à la maison ce soir, c'était que je devais vérifier tes signaux vitaux plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait peur._

\- _Même si tu m'avais prévenue, j'aurais probablement encore été effrayée_ , dit-elle en s'accrochant complètement à son corps. _Je suis vraiment contente de ne pas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un frisson.

\- _Je suis désolé Sam. J'aurais dû te protéger._

\- _Tu penses que tu aurais pu être avec moi 24h/24 ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Je le pense, ouais,_ dit-il, mettant un bras protecteur autour d'elle lentement, soigneusement et lui donnant une accolade ferme juste après qu'il soit sûr qu'elle puisse tolérer le poids de son bras sur son épaule.

\- _Jack, si tu étais autour de moi 24 heures par jour, je pense que je t'aurais probablement tué. D'ailleurs, ils nous auraient simplement pris tous les deux, ou pire, ils auraient pu te tuer._ Sa voix sembla engorgée aux derniers mots comme si elle était en larmes.

- _Sammy_ , dit-il doucement. _C'est bon, nous sommes tous les deux ici, nous sommes tous deux en sécurité.  
_  
Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations, puis lui tendit son poignet. Il prit doucement son pouls. Il était un peu rapide, mais que pouvait-on attendre de quelqu'un qui venait de se coller dans le coin de la pièce à cause d'une attaque de panique?

\- _Est-ce que ça te fait mal à ton épaule ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement, regardant le bras qui n'était pas autour d'elle.

\- _Ca va,_ dit-il, et elle le crut presque.

\- _Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois fait tirer dessus en me sauvant_ , s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi,_ dit-il en embrassant son front.

\- _Jack quand j'étais allongée sur cette table, je pensais que j'allais mourir._

\- _Shh !_ Murmura-t-il en embrassant l'endroit où ses cheveux se rencontrent au niveau de son cuir chevelu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une crise à nouveau. Il avait déjà le sentiment que Janet serait énervée si elle apprenait que Sam avait réagi comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'amener directement au SGC. Il est assez sûr que si elle paniquait encore une fois, il allait devoir la conduire à l'infirmerie.

\- _Jack, écoute, c'est important. J'étais là et je n'avais qu'un seul regret. Je veux dire, mon travail est incroyable. Professionnellement, j'ai tout fait tout ce qu'il était possible de réaliser. Je t'ai toi et c'est incroyable_ , dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- _Quel est le regret alors ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Je veux avoir des enfants,_ dit-elle.

Il la regarda d'une manière critique en essayant de garder le sourire sur son visage.

\- _Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis dans quelques jours ?_ Questionna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et il put voir dans ses yeux que sa décision ne changerait pas.

\- _Ouais, des bébés_ , dit-il maintenant en souriant, _tu veux que je prenne ma retraite ?_

\- _Non_ , elle se mordit la lèvre, _nous devrons trouver quelqu'un pour les garder._

\- _Je suis sûr que Janet serait disposée à aider, ou on pourrait avoir une nounou._

\- _Peut-être que c'est égoïste_ , murmura-t-elle, avec regret dans sa voix.

\- _Avoir un gamin ?_ Dit-il en riant. O _h chérie, c'est la chose la moins égoïste du monde entier. Tu vas abandonner ton sommeil ..._

 _\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup de toute façon_ , rit-elle.

\- _D'accord, mais il va falloir abandonner les longues heures de travail,_ souligna-t-il avec un sourire.

\- _Eh bien, tu me disais d'avoir une vie,_ rétorqua-t-elle.

\- _Au revoir le bric-à-brac_ , ajouta-t-il.

\- _Nous avons beaucoup de merde de toute façon côté objets._

\- _Au revoir la vie sexuelle_ , dit-il à nouveau.

\- _Je suis désolée, Jack, mais essayerais-tu de me faire changer d'idée sur le sujet ?_

\- _Non, je t'embête c'est tout. Je veux avoir des enfants,_ il dessina de petits cercles sur son bras. _Il y a une chose que je dois te demander avant que nous n'en parlions sérieusement. Je n'essaie pas de me dérober, mais lorsque tu prendras ça en compte, tu pourrais simplement changer d'avis et je comprendrais si tu le fais._

\- _Est-ce que c'est à propos de Charlie ? Parce que je sais que tu es un père incroyable. Je te fais complètement confiance._

Il fléchit un peu à ce sujet.

\- _Non, Carter, bien que ce soit une autre raison de ne pas avoir d'enfant avec moi. Je parlais du fait que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Il y a de bonnes chances que, à un certain moment, 10 ans, 20 ans, je sois le premier à mourir. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as de gros risques d'élever seule les enfants ou le faire avec un vieil homme qui ne pourra pas t'aider beaucoup._

Elle fut silencieuse pendant si longtemps que Jack réalisa qu'il venait de dire à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il lui refusait presque quelque chose qu'elle désirait, puis il entendit sa douce voix.

\- _Jack, si tu vas me quitter, tu ferais mieux de laisser un petit bébé avec tes gènes derrière._

Tout allait bien se passer. Il sut à ce moment-là que tout ira bien entre eux deux.

\- _Tu es prête à te coucher dans le lit ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- _Ouais, si tu pouvais me réveiller avant le prochain contrôle de mes fonctions vitales, cela pourrait être mieux pour nous deux._

- _Pas de soucis Carter_ , dit-il et ils se levèrent lentement et se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Un enlèvement qui révèle certains désirs !


	10. Faire un bébé

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

 _Merci aussi à un cher anonyme pour sa review !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Faire un bébé**

 _Trois semaines plus tard  
_  
Jack était en retard pour un briefing, ce qui était étrange car il est le seul membre de SG-1 qui n'est jamais en retard. Daniel s'approcha de son bureau pour le voir profondément endormi au-dessus d'une grande pile de mémos. Il y avait un smiley sur l'un d'entre eux et quand Daniel appela le nom de son ami, Jack releva la tête avec un autre mémo encore collé sur son front.

\- _Tu vas bien, Jack ?_ Demanda Daniel avec surprise.

\- _Ouais, bien, je me suis un peu endormi,_ dit-il, semblant un peu confus.

\- _Tu as été très fatigué ces derniers temps,_ Jack, souligna Daniel.

\- _Ouais, je sais_ , il regarde sa montre, _le briefing !_ Il se leva d'un saut et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

\- _Hey, Jack, pourquoi es-tu si fatigué ces derniers temps ?_ Demanda Daniel en courant.

\- _C'est personnel, Daniel,_ dit Jack d'une manière qui permettait clairement au jeune homme de savoir que le sujet est clos, du moins avec Jack.

 **-0-**

Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent aussi, Daniel le remarqua pendant le briefing, pas tout autant que Jack. Ils avaient dû se battre ou quelque chose. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce que Sam semblait heureuse. Étrangement heureuse. Il devrait leur en parler plus tard. Il allait faire beaucoup plus de progrès avec elle qu'avec son mari.

 **-0-**

Daniel entra dans le laboratoire de Sam en portant le plus grand et le meilleur café que cette Terre avait à offrir.

\- _Hey, Sam_ , dit-il.

Sa tête reposait sur la table mais elle travaillait toujours. Ses yeux se battaient étrangement pour se concentrer sur la page avec des graphiques présents devant elle.

\- _Tu vas bien ?_ Demande-t-il en mettant le café devant elle.

\- _Oui !_ Dit-elle joyeusement, assise et le regarda tout à fait gaie.

\- _Hum ... d'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Questionna-t-il, confus.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de regard rêveur dans ses yeux.

\- _Je veux dire, tu es épuisée, Jack est épuisé_ , dit-il.

Les joues de Sam revêtent une nuance de rouge à ses mots et il ajouta :

\- _Tu plaisantes! Vous êtes mariés depuis ... huit mois ? Et vous êtes encore à l'étape où personne ne dort ? Prend ça._ Il lui glissa le café, _tu vas avoir besoin de cela._

Sam était tentée par l'odeur délicieuse. Elle se souvenait de ce que c'était de faire passer du café dans ses veines, mais quand elle a décidé qu'ils allaient essayer de faire un bébé, elle avait tout pris très au sérieux. Elle n'avait pas bu de café ou d'alcool ou manger de fruits de mer. Elle recula à contrecœur le café sur son bureau.

 **-0-**

Sam n'avait pas travaillé de longues heures depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un bébé. Elle manquait de sommeil, sans ajouter une semaine de travail de soixante-dix heures à prendre en compte. Quand Jack rentrait à la maison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé par le fait que sa femme ne soit pas encore à la maison. Il s'effondra immédiatement sur le canapé et tomba dans un sommeil instantané. Il fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par les mains de sa femme sur sa poitrine. Il gémit avant d'être assez réveillé pour l'arrêter.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal à l'épaule ?_

La blessure par balle était guérie depuis plus d'une semaine, mais qu'importe, parce qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Si elle n'avait pas été kidnappée, il n'aurait jamais eu à la sauver.

\- _Non, pouvons-nous simplement dormir ce soir ?_ Demanda-t-il, en utilisant ses propres mains pour faire bouger les siennes avec un geste dédaigneux.

\- _Jack, nous essayons de faire un bébé,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- _Je sais Sam et nous avons essayé trois fois par nuit pendant des semaines maintenant. Je pense que tu as oublié que tu n'as pas épousé un jeune homme. Je suis fatigué. Je veux juste une pause. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le jour où tu ovules ou quelque chose comme ça, si ?_

\- _Non, nous avons environ quatre jours avant ça_ , dit-elle, mais elle eut l'air déçue.

Génial, il l'avait offensée. Il se tourna sur le côté, il ne prit que la moitié du canapé et s'appuya contre le divan pour qu'elle se couche à côté de lui. Elle obéit et une fois qu'il eut son bras enveloppé autour d'elle, il dit :

\- _Regarde, c'est bien ça aussi._

\- _Je suis désolée, Jack. C'est juste ... essayer de faire un bébé c'est excitant. J'aimais bien. Chaque fois que je pensais que c'était peut-être cette fois-là qui nous donnera un enfant. J'étais excitée._

\- _Huum, j'ai lu une fois quelque part que faire un bébé rendait le sexe encore plus excitant pour une femme._

 _\- Oui,_ dit-elle en hochant la tête, soulagée qu'il comprenne.

\- _L'inverse est aussi vrai pour un homme, c'est moins excitant_ , dit-il.

Elle soupira, déçue.

\- _Ecoute, on prend quelques jours de congés avant que le jour J n'arrive pour augmenter nos chances. Ne pouvons-nous pas faire d'autres choses pendant quelques jours ? Se tenir les mains ? Se bécoter ? Dormir ?_ Plaida-t-il.

\- _Oui_ , convenu-t-elle.

 **-0-**

 _Le jour suivant_

Quand Sam ouvrit la porte de sa maison, elle sentit l'odeur du rôti.

\- _Tu as fait le dîner ?_ Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser rapide.

\- _Regarde l'ordinateur portable_ , dit-il, en tournant la tête vers la table.

Elle se pencha et ria quand elle vit qu'il avait téléchargé l'un de ces logiciels où on pouvait combiner les images de deux personnes pour voir à quoi ressemblerait leur enfant.

\- _Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je n'étais pas excité à propos de ce que nous faisons_ , lui dit-il.

\- _Combien de temps a-t-il pris pour trouver la combinaison la plus ridicule que nos visages pourraient faire ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Environ une heure_ , ria-t-il.

 **-0-**

 _Quatre jours plus tard_

\- _J'ai une surprise pour toi_ , dit Jack.

Il se leva dès que leur nuit d'amour fut terminée. Aujourd'hui était leur meilleure chance de faire un bébé en ce qui concerne ce mois-ci et l'attente de quelques jours avait rendu ce moment plus excitant.

\- _Jack, je suis censée garder les jambes debout pendant un moment,_ protesta-t-elle.

\- _Je sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te déplaces_ , dit-il, se dirigeant vers le placard.

Elle fut surprise qu'il le sache vraiment. Est-ce qu'il avait fait la lecture qu'elle lui avait assignée ?

\- _Jack, as-tu lu le chapitre de la conception dans mes livres sur les bébés ?_

\- _Oui_ , dit-il en sortant joyeusement du placard avec un oreiller triangulaire.

\- _Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- _Eh bien, en fait, il est fait pour que les personnes ayant un handicap grave puissent s'asseoir plus confortablement. On va l'utiliser autrement,_ dit-il alors qu'il l'inclina sous ses jambes. _Plus confortable? Tu veux un massage des pieds pendant que tu attends ?_ Demanda-t-il en riant.

\- _Je ne suis pas encore enceinte_ , dit-elle.

\- _Tu mérites d'être gâtée même si tu n'es pas enceinte_ , dit-il. Puis il eut un sourire méchant. _Si ce n'est pas un massage des pieds, que dirais-tu de quelque chose pour pousser le sperme jusque dans ton col de l'utérus ?_

- _Tu es dégoûtant quand tu parles comme ça,_ l'accusa Sam.

\- _Pourtant, tu as été assez folle pour m'épouser_ , dit-il en passant machiavéliquement sa main vers l'intimité de sa femme.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Un énorme désolé pour cette semaine de retard, ma béta a eut des problèmes de modem et a donc été dans l'impossibilité de me contacter avant hier. Malheureusement cela arrive mais voilà votre chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous aura plus !


	11. Retour des Abysses

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Retour des Abysses **

_6 mois plus tard_

Jack se réveilla en sursaut et reprit conscience.

\- _Je m'en suis sorti ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Ouais_ , dit-Sam debout pour être plus près de lui, _tu vas bien ? Janet a dit que tu allais te rétablir complètement. Tu as quelques symptômes d'un abus de sarcophage. Sais-tu combien de fois tu y es allé ?_

Il secoue la tête.

\- _Tu n'as été inconscient que quelques jours, alors ça ne devrait pas être aussi grave qu'avec Daniel. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _De l'eau_ , balbutia-t-il.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour lui en trouver et Daniel apparût. Il regarde le couloir en se demandant s'il devrait dire quelque chose. Ce n'est vraiment pas ses affaires.

\- _Tu vas être père_ , dit Daniel.

\- _Ouais, nous y travaillons depuis une demi-année maintenant_ , répondit Jack.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment partagé cela avec Daniel et ne voulut pas penser à la façon dont l'homme le savait.

\- _Um ... bien, mais elle est enceinte, de deux mois maintenant. C'est une petite fille avec l'intelligence et les cheveux de Sam, ton caractère et tes yeux._

\- _Comment sais-tu cela ?_ Jack demande.

\- _Je le sens. Écoute, j'aimerais vraiment rester, mais ..._

\- _Tu as ton voyage et j'ai le mien c'est ça ?_ Comprit Jack.

\- _Quelque chose comme ça,_ dit Daniel avec un triste sourire.

\- _Tout va bien se passer pour toi ?_ Questionna Jack.

\- _Pour nous deux !_

Sam revint dans la pièce avec l'eau.

\- _Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Carter ?_

\- _De quoi ?_ Dit-elle en se rapprochant et en amenant l'eau à ses lèvres.

Il en prend une longue inspiration avant de dire

\- _Merci,_ puis il regarda son ventre.

\- _Comment le sais-tu ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit de la façon dont elle ressemblait à un petit enfant avec la main prise dans le pot à biscuits.

\- _Daniel me l'a annoncé._

\- _Daniel ?_ Demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils et en regardant autour de la pièce.

\- _Il est parti maintenant_ , lui dit Jack.

\- _Mais il était là ?_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourcil élevé qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

\- _Peu-importe. Le savais-tu avant que je parte ?_ Questionna-t-il.

\- _Non, je ne l'ai découvert que deux jours plus tard._

\- _Mais tu le savais quand tu t'es engagée dans cette mission de sauvetage ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

\- _Incroyable_ , murmura-t-il, _tu veux tellement un enfant. C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses. Ensuite, nous en attendons un et tu entres dans une chambre de torture de Ba'al ? Tu sais comment est cet endroit ?_

\- _Non, mais tu peux le me dire ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- _Tu ne seras pas mon thérapeute sur le sujet Carter._

\- _Daniel a-t-il mentionné si le bébé allait bien ?_ Demanda Sam.

\- _Une raison de penser qu'elle ne va pas bien ?_

Daniel l'aurait mentionné s'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé? A ce moment précis, Janet entra dans la pièce.

\- _Je vois que vous êtes éveillé, monsieur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

\- _Eh bien, je viens juste de constater que Sam est allée sauver mon cul pendant sa grossesse, alors pas trop content._

Janet se gela sur place.

\- _Tu ne l'avais pas dit à Janet ?_ Demanda Jack en se tournant vers sa femme avec horreur.

\- _Elle l'aurait signalé et je devais aller te sauver,_ protesta Sam.

\- _Attendez une minute tous les deux, de combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?_ Demanda le docteur, après avoir dégelée et maintenant regardant avec fureur la femme devant elle.

\- _Neuf semaines_ , dit Sam.

\- _Et depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?_ Questionna Janet encore plus en colère.

\- _Environ un mois, quelques jours après que Jack soit parti avec les Tok'ra._

\- _Eh bien, je sais que tu ne peux pas aller voir un autre médecin en raison de cette petite protéine présente dans ton corps que Jolinar t'a laissé. Alors je peux supposer que tu n'as pas été voir de médecin. Et si tu étais enceinte quand nous avons été en contact avez le virus alien que nous ne pouvons pas pu guérir ou contrôler ? Sais-tu quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur un bébé ?_

Sam sembla terrifiée alors qu'elle murmura :

\- _Non._

\- _Eh bien moi non plus !_ Ensuite, Janet se rendit compte d'autre chose. _L'échographe que tu as emprunté il y a quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas pour une technologie alien, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, tu n'avais pas de diplôme en médecine et alors tu es allée dans une mission dangereuse, à travers la Porte des étoiles. Même si nous ne connaissons pas les effets de cette dernière ou même ce que le Naquadah dans ton sang fera à cet enfant._

\- _Teal'c m'a assuré que les femmes ont traversé les portes pendant des générations même durant une grossesse et que les anciens hôtes ont eu des enfants._

 _\- Et d'où a-t-il obtenu son diplôme en médecine ?_ Demande Janet, saisissant des aiguilles.

\- _Whoa ! Eloignez-vous de Sam !_ Exigea Jack.

\- _Monsieur, j'ai besoin de faire lui faire des analyses de sang immédiatement_ , dit Janet d'une manière qui précise que "immédiatement" signifiait que cela aurait dû être fait le mois dernier.

\- _Je suis sûr que c'est vrai, mais vous êtes en colère en ce moment et je pense que vous pourriez demander à une infirmière de faire ça,_ dit Jack, à mi-chemin de son lit d'hôpital.

Le professionnalisme de Janet revint et elle sortit de la pièce. Jack voulut gronder sa femme, mais sa culpabilité était écrite sur son visage.

\- _As-tu au moins pris soin de toi ? Bien dormi, mangé de la vraie nourriture?_

\- _Je l'ai dit à Teal'c dès que je l'ai découvert. Il s'est porté volontaire pour être le père de cet enfant jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Il a pris son rôle un peu trop au sérieux_ , dit-elle avec un sourire. _Pour un homme qui refuse boire du lactose bovin, il m'a obligé à le faire._

Jack sourit, c'est bon d'avoir des amis. Une infirmière vint quelques minutes plus tard et prit le sang de Sam.  
 _  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu attendais un bébé_ , dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- _Toutes mes félicitations._

\- _Merci._

Jack grimaça, il a fallu une infirmière (dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom) pour célébrer l'arrivée de ce bébé.

\- _Le docteur Fraiser fera une échographie après avoir parlé au général, dit l'infirmière nerveusement_ , sortant de la pièce.

Sam fléchit.

- _Carter, si mes réactions ou cauchemars deviennent violents quand on me retirera le symbiote mort, tu sors d'ici._ Elle commença à s'opposer, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. _Il y a des gens qui peuvent me surveiller_.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà assez mis le bébé en danger. En outre, si son mari avait un flash-back soudain et blessait cet enfant sans le vouloir par un coup ou autre, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il lui sourit alors.

\- _Nous allons avoir un enfant !_

 **-0-**

Janet fut plus calme quand elle retourna dans la pièce plus d'une demi-heure plus tard.

- _Si tu penses que tu vas rester avec lui lorsqu'il y aura le retrait ..._ commença-t-elle.

Son amie la coupa cependant.

- _Tu me dis quand c'est trop dangereux et je m'en vais._

Janet hocha la tête.

\- _Le général veut te voir quand on a fini ici. Allez, regardons ce bébé_ , dit-elle en rapprochant la machine.

\- _Pas de battements de cœur ?_ Dit Jack avec panique.

\- _Cette machine n'est pas conçue pour les soins prénataux. Je vois que le cœur du bébé bat cependant,_ assura Janet, touchée par sa panique.

\- _Janet, je suis désolée_ , dit Sam en appuyant sur son bras. _Quand je me suis abstenue de te prévenir, j'ai merdé en tant que soldat, en tant que mère et amie._

La bouche de Janet resta fermée. Elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'à présent qu'une partie de sa réaction était personnelle plutôt que professionnelle.

\- _Le bébé a l'air bien. Je te ferais savoir quand l'analyse sanguine sera terminée,_ ajouta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- _Si j'ai blessé le bébé en ne venant pas te voir immédiatement, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais_ , soupira Sam.

Janet savait que son amie avait besoin de son pardon. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de le faire maintenant, elle savait qu'elle doit le faire.

\- _Oui, je sais. Tu t'es assurée que ton bébé ne grandisse pas sans père. Tu as perdu un parent et tu ne voulais pas que cela se produise à nouveau._

Sam hocha la tête.

\- _Le général t'attend,_ dit Janet, lui donnant un tapotement au genou.

 **-0-**

Dès que Sam fut assise devant le général, il glissa une photo sur la table.

\- _Savez-vous qui ils sont ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Ce sont vos petits-enfants, Kayla et Tessa,_ dit-elle.

\- _Alors prétendons que vous êtes entrée ici ce matin pour passer par la porte et que j'ai mis la main de Kayla dans la vôtre. Je vous demande de traverser cette porte avec cette petite fille. L'emmener dans cet enfer où ils torturent les gens avec la gravité et de l'acide. Emmèneriez-vous cette petite fille dans cet endroit?_

\- _Bien sûr que non, monsieur._

\- _Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez emmené ce petit bébé dans une zone de combat. Sans oublier d'ignorer le règlement qui dit que vous devez informer votre commandant lorsque vous vous pensez enceinte. J'ai l'impression que le fait de vous avoir laissé enfreindre une règle vous a donné envie d'en enfreindre d'autres._

 _\- Je suis désolée, monsieur. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir besoin de retrouver le père du bébé._

 _\- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui s'en seraient chargés, Samantha._

Sam changea de mine devant lui.

\- _Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais pouvons-nous arriver à la partie sur mon châtiment ? Je suis sur le point de vomir._

- _Nausée matinale ?_ Demanda le général avec sympathie.

\- _Eh bien, il y a de ça et aussi le fait que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre d'ennuis.  
_  
Le général sourit alors, se souvenant de Sam à huit ans, rattrapant ses filles pour manger des desserts supplémentaires.

\- _C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de proposer quelque chose qui ne risquerait pas de détruire cette parfaite carrière, mais vous n'allez pas aimer. Techniquement, je n'ai pas à vous empêcher d'aller en mission jusqu'à vos cinq mois de grossesse. Puisque je ne peux faire confiance à votre jugement pour vous arrêter quand il le faudra, je vous sors du service actif maintenant. Je vous limite à cinquante heures de travail par semaine pour l'instant, quand vous serez dans votre troisième trimestre, cela descendra à quarante. Je ne le pense pas qu'il faille vous dire qu'il n'y aura plus de combat et vous aurez besoin d'une lettre écrite du Dr Fraiser avant de vous laisser passer la porte. Je donne ces restrictions à votre mari, à Teal'c et à toute l'équipe scientifique. Vous avez beaucoup de gens qui vous aiment Carter, et si vous refusez de prendre soin de cet enfant, je les autoriserais à vous y obliger._

\- _Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas une grosse punition._

Le général sourit à nouveau. Sam, à l'âge de huit ans, lui avait demandé plus de punitions quand elle faisait une bêtise.

\- _Le véritable châtiment, major, est la pensée de ce que vous avez fait à ce bébé._

Sam repoussa la photo de ses petits-enfants sur la table.

\- _Gardez-la, un grand-père a toujours plein de photos, il sourit doucement avec le mot Grand-père. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous organiser tous les deux quand vous partirez en mission après l'arrivée du bébé, mais vous avez devant vous une aide potentielle._ _  
_  
Elle le regarde, le cœur plein et lourd. La chose la plus cruelle qu'il puisse faire en cet instant était d'être gentil avec elle.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** Pauvre Sam, on comprend son choix mais les conséquences auraient pu être horrible !


	12. Révélation

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Révélation**

\- _Comment vous sentez-vous, Jack ?_ Demanda Jonas avec ce sourire maladroit que seul lui possédait.

\- _Mieux_ , dit-il honnêtement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était torturé.

\- _Je pensais pouvoir rester avec lui ce soir, si tu veux bien, Sam_ , ajouta Jonas.

Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle dise oui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Son mari avait été torturé et même si elle avait besoin de dormir, il se doutait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble.

- _Merci_ , dit-elle avec reconnaissance puis elle vit sa surprise et ajouta : _J'ai été interdite de passer la nuit ici parce que j'attends un bébé._

Les sourcils de Jonas s'élargirent et son sourire déjà énorme devint encore plus grand.

- _Non, c'est vrai ? Eh bien félicitations ! C'est la plus belle nouvelle depuis mon arrivée sur la base !_

Elle sourit et laissa un léger baiser sur le front de son mari avant de sortir de la chambre. Avant de rentrer à la maison, elle passa dans la salle de porte pour appeler les Tok'ra. Il était temps qu'elle commence à annoncer la nouvelle un peu partout. Son père n'était pas là, il devait encore être sur une de ces folles missions se disait-elle. Donc elle laissa un message: « _Dites-lui de contacter la Terre quand il aura le temps. Il n'y a pas d'urgence et pas de mauvaise nouvelle_ », les informa-t-elle sur l'autre ligne.  
Puis elle rentra à la maison pour la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'elle eut depuis que son mari avait disparu.

 **-0-**

 _Le jour suivant_

Quand elle demanda comment s'était déroulée la nuit de Jack, elle sut que les deux mentaient quand ils répondirent "bien". Ce n'est pas comme si avoir des cauchemars ou un mauvais sommeil était surprenant après ce qu'il avait traversé. Il semblait toutefois assez bien. Il était fragile mais il faisait moins peur à regarder.

\- _Je t'ai apporté de bonnes choses au petit-déjeuner_ , dit-elle en tenant une boîte pleine de fruits.

\- _Nausées_ , dit-il en se détournant.

- _Moi aussi_ , dit-elle, tirant des biscuits de son sac et lui en offrant. Il en prit avec joie et en dévora plusieurs.

\- _Est-ce que tu vas assez bien pour informer tes parents de la bonne nouvelle ?_ Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle sortit son téléphone et le mit sur le haut-parleur.

\- _Mme O'Neill ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Je te l'ai dit, chérie, appelle moi " maman ",_ répondit une voix au téléphone.

\- _Oui, désolée, maman,_ elle prononça ce terme avec amour en pensant que d'ici peu elle allait l'entendre de la bouche de son propre bébé.

Jack lui sourit en lisant ses pensées.

\- _Comment ça va chez vous ?_ Questionna la vieille femme avec peu de soucis au vu de la nervosité qu'elle avait entendue dans la voix de Sam quand elle l'eut entendu au téléphone.

\- _Bien, même mieux que bien, nous allons avoir un bébé,_ explosa Jack.

- _Quoi vraiment ?_

Mme O'Neill fut ravie de ce fait, mais fut aussi un peu confuse. Enfin, elle avait entendu dire qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas d'enfants. Elle n'était pas au courant pour la demi-année d'attente qui s'est déroulée avant cette annonce.

\- _Nous, hum ... avons décidé que nous voulions des enfants il y a quelque temps et nous ne voulions pas vous le dire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons de bonnes nouvelles,_ dit Sam.

C'était en partie l'enlèvement de Sam qui avait induit cette décision mais ils ne tenaient pas à en parler l'un comme l'autre. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils ne demandent pas le pourquoi de ce changement de décision.

\- _Eh bien, félicitations ma chérie ! Et pour quand est ce bébé ?_

- _Il nous reste environ sept mois_ , dit Sam en plaçant la main sur son ventre.

- _Oh, chérie, c'est si excitant. Vous m'en voudriez si je viens vous rendre visite d'ici peu ?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Peut-être qu'elle devait réserver toutes ses visites pour après l'arrivée de l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'ennuient d'elle et encore moins maintenant.

\- _Eh bien, le travail va être assez dense pendant les prochaines semaines,_ dit Jack, en espérant que sa mère ne comprenne pas que «trop occupé» était un nom de code pour vraiment, vraiment malade. _Nous serions heureux de te voir après cela maman._

Jack saisit la main de Sam alors pendant la suite de la conversation avec sa mère. Une fois cet appel téléphonique terminé, ils appelèrent le frère de Sam.

 **-0-**

\- _Maman, Sam va être sur Terre pour notre partie d'échecs cette semaine ?_ Demanda Cassie de façon décontractée alors qu'elle mettait la table un jeudi soir.

\- _Je ne pense pas,_ dit Janet.

C'était un mensonge mais elle allait dire à Sam de ne pas venir. Ce n'est peut-être pas très juste pour sa fille mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas la voir. Cassie regarda le visage de sa mère avec inquiétude.

\- _Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Sam ?_

\- _Non_ , répondit-elle en se tournant vers le dîner qui est si proche d'être fini qu'il ne demandait pas vraiment son attention.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Jack ?_ Répliqua Cassie avec une préoccupation égale.

- _Non, mon amour, ils vont bien,_ dit Janet en travaillant fort pour forcer une fausse douceur dans sa voix.

\- _Quelque chose se passe. Vous vous êtes disputées ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ Demanda Cassie.

Janet soupira.

- _Je ne devrais pas laisser cela t'affecter. Je vais partir pendant quelques heures et tu pourras voir Sam. Jack est à l'infirmerie alors il ne pourra pas venir mais il va bien._

\- _Qu'a-t-elle fait ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas important._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, peut-être que je devrais être fâchée contre elle aussi alors._

Janet sourit au défi de sa fille.

\- _Elle est enceinte, et elle a entrepris une mission très dangereuse sans me parler de cet enfant._

Cassie cligna des yeux de surprise, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sam, elle le savait.

\- _Est-ce que l'enfant va bien ?_

\- _Oui, heureusement._

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

 _\- Eh bien, Jack était vraiment en danger. Elle est allée le secourir._

Ah, maintenant cela avait beaucoup plus de sens.

- _Eh bien, tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. On fait des choses folles comme ça pour sa famille._

Janet soupira et hocha la tête. Elle allait devoir pardonner d'ici peu Sam, elle n'était tout simplement pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- _Je vais avoir un cousin ou une cousine,_ dit Cassie avec un large sourire

 **-0-**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

- _Hey, les jeunes !_ Dit Jacob en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il allait à l'infirmerie pour l'examen médical de routine intitulé joyeusement le «bienvenu sur terre», et ne s'attendait pas à voir sa fille assise à côté du lit de son mari.

- _Papa_ , dit-elle, debout avec excitation pour l'étreindre.

\- _Jack va bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu l'as ramené ici. Je suppose que c'était la bonne nouvelle que tu as laissé entendre dans ton message._

\- _Il va très bien, mais en réalité, ce n'était que la moitié de mes bonnes nouvelles._

- _Vraiment ?_ Ajouta Jacob en s'éloignant du câlin et en tapotant l'épaule de son beau-fils.

- _Tu vas être un grand-père à nouveau,_ dit-elle.

Jacob sourit alors.

\- _Oh, c'est génial ! C'est génial pour vous deux !_ S'exclama-t-il en offrant une autre série de câlins.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _Alors dite-nous tout, aimez vous cette histoire ? Il nous reste encore 7 chapitres donc à vous de nous dire si vous aimez vraiment cette traduction !_


	13. Le retour

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le retour**

 _Quatre mois plus tard  
_  
\- _Tu es devenue grosse_ , dit Jack en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- _C'est une chose plutôt dangereuse à dire à une femme enceinte,_ prévint Sam.

\- _Combien de temps est-ce que je suis "parti", au fait ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Pendant la première partie de son temps "au paradis" avec Maybourn, il avait essayé de suivre la chronologie du temps qui passait. Quelque temps après l'herbe qu'il avait mangée, il avait commencé à perdre la tête et avec tout cela, il avait perdu une trace du temps.

\- _Tu es parti pour un mois entier. Je commençais à penser que le fait d'être enceinte de ton bébé était horrible si cela signifiait que tu continuais à sauter plusieurs mois de grossesse à la fois,_ le taquina-t-elle légèrement, mais il put voir la panique réelle en dessous de ses mots.

\- _Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- _Alors, Daniel avait-il juste sur le fait que ce petit bout soit une fille ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Nous étions seulement à quelques jours de connaître le sexe quand je suis parti. Comment peux-tu encore l'ignorer ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _Je ne voulais pas le découvrir sans toi. Janet le sait,_ dit-elle.

\- _Eh bien, amène-la ici et laisse-la nous le dire ! Tu dois le noter dans ce petit livre pour bébé qui était devenu une obsession,_ dit-il.

Sam avait créé son propre livre pour bébé car elle n'avait pas pu trouver une version assez détaillée à son goût. Il avait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de pages et comprenait le test de grossesse que Sam avait mis dans un sac en plastique, au dégoût de son mari. Elle rit alors et alla chercher Janet.

- _Vous allez avoir une petite fille,_ leur dit-elle.

Jack serra la main de sa compagne d'une manière si excitée que Sam eut envie de trouver un moyen de mémoriser ce moment sur un morceau de papier pour que sa fille puisse le savoir dans les années à venir.

\- _Tu ferais mieux de cesser de disparaître pour le bien de cette petite fille maintenant,_ dit Sam à nouveau à l'intention Jack.

 **-0-**

 _Trois mois plus tard_

\- _S'il te plaît, Janet !_ Demanda Sam.

\- _Est-ce que tu me demandes sérieusement de t'autoriser à traverser la porte alors que tu es à moins d'une semaine de la date du terme ?_

\- Et alors, tu m'as donné l'autorisation pour des missions sûres auparavant. Si le travail commence, il ne leur sera pas difficile de me faire passer par la porte. Jack sera là. D'ailleurs, Daniel a déjà fait accoucher des femmes plusieurs fois par le passé.

Dit-elle en applaudissant au mot «Daniel».

\- _Il n'a pas sa mémoire en ce moment, Sam._

\- _Je sais,_ dit-elle, plus délibérément et plus honnêtement. _Et c'est ce que je veux essayer de résoudre. Il fait parti de notre équipe, Janet. Si tu penses que c'est dangereux, je n'y vais pas. Je ne risquerais pas encore la vie de cet enfant, mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait un quelconque problème._

Janet soupira et hocha la tête.

\- _Donc, promets-moi, Samantha, si tu as un quelconque mal de dos ou la plus faible des contractions, tu reviens ici, d'accord?_

\- _Oui, madame_ ,répondit-elle, rebondissant dans la salle.

 **-0-**

Les yeux de Daniel s'élargirent alors qu'une femme très enceinte arriva dans la tente.

\- _Salut, je suis Samantha_ , dit-elle avec gaieté.

\- _Est-ce que c'est le mien ?_ Bégaya-t-il ce qui fit rire Sam.

\- _Non, tu peux respirer et te détendre. Je suis mariée à Jack et c'est notre enfant. Toi et moi sommes vraiment de bons amis._

Daniel hocha la tête.

- _En fait, il y a plusieurs mois, tu as rendu visite à Jack quand tu as fait ton ascension._ Elle s'arrêta en essayant de comprendre comment lui expliquer. _Tu es mort et tu es devenu pure énergie. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es allé voir Jack lorsqu'il a traversé un moment très difficile. Tu lui as dit qu'il allait avoir un enfant et tu avais raison sur le fait que ce soit une fille._

\- _Je suis sûr que c'était un coup de chance_ , dit Daniel.

\- _Non, je pense que tu possédais une connaissance particulière._

\- _Eh bien, si tu cherches plus d'informations, je ne l'ai pas. Ma mémoire a été effacée,_ dit-il, faisant un mouvement d'essuyage comique sur son front avec sa main.

\- _Je le sais. Je n'ai pas parcouru l'univers avec un ventre de la taille d'un astéroïde pour t'interroger. Je suis venue ici pour voir un de mes meilleurs amis et m'assurer qu'il rentre chez lui. J'ai entendu dire tu n'étais pas sûr de vouloir retourner chez toi._

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où est ma maison,_ répondit Daniel.

\- _C'est avec nous. Tu as sauvé le monde tellement de fois que je ne peux même plus les compter, bien que Teal'c continue de suivre. Tu es la personne la plus étonnante et la plus morale que j'ai jamais rencontrée,_ ajouta-t-elle.

\- _J'ai beaucoup vécu à ce que je vois,_ dit Daniel.

\- _Eh bien, c'est que ..._ commença-t-elle avant de soudainement grimacer alors qu'une contraction prit le contrôle de son corps.

Sam en était sûre, ce n'est pas un faux travail et elle savait que Janet la tuerait si elle ne retournait pas immédiatement à la porte.

\- _Tu vas ... accoucher !_ S'exclama Daniel avec des yeux gonflés et une expression paniquée.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas paniquer comme ça. Tu as déjà aidé des femmes à accoucher auparavant._

- _Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse accoucher, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-il alarmé.

\- _Non, mais je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais m'aider à me lever et m'amener à mon mari,_ dit-elle en tendant les mains.

Il l'aida et ils sortirent de la tente ensemble, Daniel hurla : "Aidez-nous ! Aidez-nous ! " à répétition.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda Jack en courant jusqu'à la tente.

\- _Je pense que le bébé arrive. C'est bon, je pense que nous avons du temps. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit du travail mais Janet me tuerait si je ne faisais pas très attention,_ dit-elle.

\- _Tu viens, Danny ?_ Questionna Jack pendant qu'il mettait un bras autour de sa femme pour la soutenir.

Peut-être plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin mais elle le laissa faire, sachant que la surabondance de prudence le rendait plus en serein. Daniel hocha la tête. Il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de ces gens, mais il voulut s'assurer qu'ils iraient tous bien.

 **-0-**

\- _Prête pour avoir de la compagnie ?_ Demanda Janet. Cela faisait presque une heure que le bébé était né.

\- _De qui parlons-nous ?_ Questionna Sam, sans retirer ses yeux de son bébé.

\- _SG-1._

Sam hocha la tête et sourit.  
Jonas, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent tous dans la salle.

\- _Peux-tu leur montrer Leah, chéri ?_ Demanda Sam en passant le bébé à son mari.

Il laissa le bébé à Teal'c, son coéquipier le plus proche. Le Jaffa fit paraître le petit bébé encore plus petit. Son visage était à la fois doux et ferme. Après un certain temps, il passa le bébé à Daniel.

- _Ta mémoire est-elle revenue ?_ Demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé.

\- _Pas vraiment_ , dit-il, passant rapidement le bébé à Jonas. _Je n'appartiens pas vraiment à votre groupe._

\- _Oh, bien-sûr que si, même si tu ne te souviens pas de nous,_ assura Sam.

\- _Elle est belle, les gars. Je ne peux pas croire le nombre de cheveux qu'elle a,_ souligna Jonas.

\- _Ouais, tout comme Daniel avait dit avant sa naissance, les cheveux de Sam. Les yeux sont bleus, cependant, donc il fait erreur pour ça._

- _Beaucoup de bébés qui ont des yeux bleus les ont d'une couleur différente plus tard,_ souligna Sam.

- _Votre père va-t-il bientôt rendre visite au nouveau membre de sa famille ?_ Demanda Teal'c à Sam.

- _Nous lui avons envoyé un message et il est en route,_ dit Jack, en mettant une main défensive sur sa femme.

Il savait, d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas imaginée avant de l'épouser, qu'elle était blessée à chaque fois que son père ne se présentait pas pour quelque chose.

\- _J'ai déjà toute ma famille,_ dit-elle en souriant dans la chambre.

Daniel retrouva des parties de sa mémoire. Oui, c'était vrai, ces personnes étaient sa famille.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _Une nouvelle recrue pour SG-1? Non, non, juste une jolie petite fille qui vient de naître!_


	14. Ajustement

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Ajustement**

 _Trois jours plus tard_

\- _Je ne vais pas en mission_ , dit Jack, debout devant sa femme en plein allaitement avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- _Jack, tu dois le faire. Ce plan est fou. C'est le genre de folie que seul toi peut vraiment gérer !_

 _\- Sam, ma fille est née ! Tu veux que je parte pour une mission insensée à travers le monde._

 _\- S'il te plaît, tu ne seras parti que pour quelques jours. Tes parents seront ici pour le reste de la semaine. Leah et moi allons être très bien, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?_ Demanda-t-elle en plaçant le bébé sur son épaule pour un rot.

- _Sam, j'étais tout le temps en mission quand Charlie était petit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux répéter avec ma fille. Tu pourrais me taquiner sur le fait que j'ai déjà disparu deux fois pendant que tu étais enceinte, mais ce n'est pas vraiment drôle,_ dit-il doucement.

- _Jack, sauve le monde pour notre petite fille et revient nous,_ finit-elle.

Il accepta mais prit la main de sa fille. Elle gémit alors à son contact mais il s'assied dans le canapé et plaça le bébé sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, lui faisant se sentir en sécurité et elle arrêta ses grognements.

- _Papa t'aime,_ murmura-t-il

 **-0-**

\- _Maman, je viens de mettre une énième couche sur ce bébé,_ dit Sam, tenant son petit bébé alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de la petite. _Comment est-ce possible ? C'est surnaturel à quelle vitesse on est à court de couches ici !_

\- _J'irais en chercher,_ dit Mme O'Neill avec un sourire. _Cette petite est encore trop jeune pour sortir._

Au moment où Mme O'Neill allait vers la porte, la cloche sonna et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle révéla le général Hammond.

\- _Monsieur, bienvenue,_ dit-elle.

\- _Comme vous n'avez pas fait de baby shower, j'ai pensé que je pourrais simplement déposer mes cadeaux, dit-il en tenant deux sacs remplis de couches._

\- _Un timing parfait. Nous en manquions ! Merci, monsieur,_ dit Sam.

- _Je me souviens de la rapidité avec laquelle nous les avons utilisées quand mes filles étaient petites. J'ai l'intention de faire quelques voyages ici, les bras pleins de couches,_ dit-il avec un sourire. _Bien sûr, une fois que je les aurais déposées, je ne serais pas contre à avoir les mains pleines d'un certain bébé._

Elle lui tendit la petite avec obéissance et il sourit dès que le bébé fut dans ses bras.

\- _Ma petite-fille la plus jeune, Kayla, m'a informé lors de sa dernière visite qu'elle était trop âgée pour les câlins de son grand-père. Alors, je dois emprunter des bébés maintenant,_ ria-t-il.

- _Eh bien, monsieur, ce petit ange peut toujours avoir plus de grands-parents,_ dit-elle.

\- _Elle pourrait rester avec moi quand vous irez en mission ?_ Demanda-t-il, rebondissant un peu le bébé alors qu'elle commençait à grogner.

- _Jack et moi-même n'avons pas encore réfléchi, mais nous apprécions l'offre,_ dit-elle.

 **-0-**

Jack glissa dans son lit derrière sa femme et étendit un bras autour d'elle. Il le regretta immédiatement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

\- _Tu es à la maison, la mission s'est-elle bien passée ?_ Demanda-t-elle, roulant vers lui.

\- _Ca a été et toi ?_ Questionna-t-il en laissant sur sa joue un bisou.

\- _Bien,_ dit-elle avant de faire une pause, attendant la prochaine question mais cela ne venait pas. _Alors, tu ne vas pas me demander comment va ta fille ?_ Demanda-t-elle, avec un ton accusateur.

Il sourit, ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse.

\- _Au cours des deux derniers jours, je n'ai fait que penser à notre fille et tu t'allonges ici sans poser une seule question sur elle._ Ajouta-t-elle.

Il se moqua et elle le regarda.

\- _Sam, je suis allé dans la nurserie avant d'être venu dans le lit. En fait, j'ai passé environ une demi-heure à tenir notre bébé et harcelant ma mère avec des questions sur tout ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais parti. Tu ne dois jamais être méfiante sur le fait que notre fille me manque ou non._

Elle partageait son rire maintenant et enterra son visage dans sa poitrine avec embarras.

\- _On peut dire que c'est la faute des hormones ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Bien sûr. Dommage, je n'ai pas d'hormones post-grossesse à blâmer de mon côté sur le fait que ma fille m'ait manqué !_

Sam mit un bras autour de son mari en se rapprochant de lui.

\- _Ça ira, Jack. Tu t'y habitueras._

\- _Et si je ne voulais pas m'y habituer ? Quand Charlie était petit, j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses et cela m'a hanté même avant que Charlie ne meurt. Maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir culpabiliser à nouveau, Carter. Je veux me retirer. Partir à la retraite._

 _\- Jack,_ gronda-t-elle.

- _Sam, je suis assez vieux pour me retirer. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être un père à la maison pour mon bébé miracle ?_

\- _Peux-tu attendre avant de prendre cette décision ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que mon congé de maternité soit terminé !_ Supplia-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, je peux t'accorder ça_ , dit-il.

\- _Tu me fais me sentir comme une mauvaise maman,_ lui dit-elle.

\- _Je peux t'assurer que tu ne l'es pas,_ finit-il, en l'enlaçant plus près de lui.

 **-0-**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Jack entendit une gêne de la part sa fille et se leva du lit. Après un changement de couche, il devenait évident que sa fille avait besoin de lait. Sa femme en était encore le fournisseur, alors il se dirigea vers son côté du lit et tapa doucement la femme qu'il aime sur son épaule. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils se concentrèrent sur lui avec une pointe de terreur.

\- _Donnez-moi mon bébé !_ Exigea-t-elle.

\- _C'était le plan. Elle a soif,_ dit-il, en la renvoyant.

\- _Éloignez-vous de nous,_ poursuivit sa femme, terrifiée.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ?_ Demanda Jack à sa femme.

\- _Jack !_ Appela-t-elle devant lui, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne de n'importe où maintenant.

\- J _e suis ici, chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

- _Tu n'es pas mon mari_ , dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

\- _Bien sûr que je suis ! Nous nous sommes mariés sur une autre planète. Teal'c nous a mariés et était totalement confus au sujet de la raison pour laquelle nous avions besoin de permission pour nous embrasser ou faire l'amour._

\- _Jack ?_

 _\- Ouais_ , dit-il, avec une voix qui semblait ennuyée mais avec un cœur soulagé que sa femme le reconnaisse enfin.

\- _Je pense que tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir,_ dit-elle.

Il roula des yeux mais obéit et fut choqué de se voir dans une version de quatorze ans de lui.

\- _Je ne comprends pa_ s, dit-il.

\- _Moi non plus._

Le bébé commençait à crier.

\- _Chérie, tu dois nourrir Leah._

\- _Peux-tu, euh ... quitter la chambre ?_ Dit-elle.

Cette pudeur était inhabituelle pour elle. Elle croyait fermement que les femmes devaient pouvoir allaiter partout où elle désirait. Il lui donne un regard d'incrédulité.

\- _Jack, tu as l'air d'être un gamin. Je ne vais pas sortir mon sein jusqu'à ce que tu sois hors de vue. Peux-tu appeler le SGC pendant que je m'occupe d'elle, s'il te plaît ?_

Il quitta la salle à contrecœur.

 **-0-**

Elle fut alors heureuse de retrouver son mari dans son propre corps une fois le problème résolu. Enfin, il n'était jamais parti, pas vraiment. Mais le jeune homme qui lui avait amené sa fille la semaine dernière n'était pas son mari, c'était un clone. Il serait mort si Jack n'avait rien fait, mais son mari lui avait accordé la vie.

Jack la regarda alors qu'elle s'entrainait.

\- _Sam ... je dois demander_ , dit-il. Elle souleva les sourcils en attendant la question. _Toi et mon clone, vous n'avez pas ..._

\- _Bien sûr que non !_ S'écria-t-elle avec horreur.

\- _D'accord, bien, tu pensais qu'il était moi, donc …_

- _Il était aussi un enfant._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit d'un enfant. Toi et moi avons une très grande différence d'âge._

 _\- Si tu avais commencé à essayer de sortir avec moi à l'âge de 14 ans, j'aurais certainement dit non._

 _\- Et Jacob aurait tenté de me tuer._

Elle hocha la tête.

Il sourit un peu rassuré. La pensée que sa femme était avec son clone ne l'aurait pas dû le déranger, mais quand même. Il était surtout préoccupé par le fait qu'elle serait tentée d'être avec une version plus jeune de lui-même. Il était trop vieux pour elle de la même manière qu'elle était trop âgée pour son clone.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _Désolé du retard, petit soucis d'orage qui nous a empêché de converser avec ma correctrice !_


	15. Baseball

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Baseball**

 _Deux mois plus tard._

\- _Bienvenue à la maison, Sam. Comment c'est passée la mission ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Super, s'en était une parfaite pour reprendre le rythme. Un énorme vaisseau spatial dans une énorme course spéciale,_ lui dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.

\- _Tu as gagné ?_

\- _Non, tout c'est un peu compliqué, et on … Enfin on a survécu. On a stoppé les méchants et tout a bien fini. Comment va ma petite chérie ?_

 _\- Oh, on doit montrer à maman notre nouveau tour !_ Dit-il, tendant le bébé à sa femme et en saisissant une couverture, il était assis dans un désordre organisé qu'il appelait un salon.

\- _Tu dois arrêter d'appeler ça des "tours", Jack, ce n'est pas un chien !_ Objecta Sam pendant que son mari étendait la couverture sur le sol.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et la plaça à ses côtés.

\- _Est-ce que c'est ça le tour ?_ Le taquina Sam.

\- _Attends !_

Leah se retourna alors sur son dos. Sam s'agenouilla pour se placer à son niveau.

\- _Hey ma puce ! Bon travail. Bientôt tu vas pouvoir fuir loin de ce fou qui est ton père._ Elle la prit dans ses bras. _Donc, Jack, comment tu t'es débrouillé avec le bébé pendant quatre jours ?_

\- _Ces jours ont été quand même un peu longs !_ Confessa-t-il.

\- _Je le savais, Jack. Tu as besoin de ton travail. C'est normal. Je suis sûre que le General te reprendra. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prenais ta retraite._

\- _Je ne veux pas retourner travailler du côté de la porte. En fait, je ne veux pas retourner travailler du tout. Je préférerais faire du bénévolat. Tu te rappelles de la ligue de softball où jouait Cassie ?_

Sam hocha la tête.

\- _J'aimerais être le coach de l'équipe de baseball. Ça me prendra environ une heure par jour, quatre jours par semaine,_ dit-il.

\- _Eh bien, sortir de la maison est une chose très importante pour un père au foyer je dirais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. On va juste devoir trouver une baby-sitter._

\- _Ouai, à propos de ça … J'ai une idée. Juste dis-moi si c'est trop fou … Mais pourquoi pas mon clone ?_

Elle eut un mouvement de sourcils sous la surprise.

\- _Il est venu et m'a vu il y a pas longtemps. Elle lui manquait. Je veux dire, après tout, il est moi. Je ne m'imagine pas ce que je ferais si je découvrais que je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma fille. Carter, ce serait bien pour lui de la voir quelques heures par semaine et qui serait mieux pour la garder après tout …_

- _Ça sonne pour moi comme un bon plan_ , accepta Sam avant de faire une pause en regardant sa fille. _Jack, ça te suffira ?_

Jack hocha la tête et caressa la tête de sa fille doucement. Sam réalisa qu'il s'agissait plus de permettre au clone de Jack de voir sa fille plutôt que simplement une histoire d'ennui à la maison.

 **-0-**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

C'était juste une distraction, mais ils avaient un public ... enfin une personne. Un garçon qui devait avoir environ huit ans, tout le reste de l'équipe de Jack. La différence était que ce gamin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clôture. Ses doigts étaient serrés autour des liens de la clôture et ses yeux étaient larges.

\- _Tu veux jouer petit ?_ Appela Jack.

L'enfant avait les cheveux blonds, longs pour un garçon: longs comme Charlie les avait avant de mourir, longs comme Daniel quand Jack l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Le gamin ne répondit pas au début. Jack s'approcha du garçon et répéta la question.

\- _Ma mère dit que les sports organisés sont une perte de temps,_ dit l'enfant en regardant bassement. _Elle ne m'a jamais donné l'argent pour m'inscrire._

- _Tu sais quoi gamin ? Si tu veux vraiment jouer je te laisserais le faire gratuitement._

Il remplirait l'adhésion du club et payera lui-même mais il avait l'impression que le garçon sera beaucoup plus heureux s'il ne connaissait pas ce petit détail.

\- _C'est vrai ?_

Jack hocha la tête.

\- _Je deviens sourd,_ dit l'enfant tout à coup.

\- _Je suis désolé d'entendre ça,_ dit Jack.

\- _Donc, si je ne réponds pas, c'est pour ça. Beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis juste un idiot ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais mon audition est juste mauvaise._

- _Bien, je parlerais fort fiston,_ dit Jack. _C'est parti !_

 **-0-**

 _Un mois plus tard :  
_  
\- _Jordan, tu sais que tu n'as pas à tout ranger,_ dit Jack.

Il grogna à nouveau, il savait que Jordan devait le voir sinon il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le garçon affirmait qu'il ne lisait pas sur les lèvres mais c'est la seule façon dont Jack pouvait expliquer cette dépendance à la vision. Il se déplaça devant l'enfant et répéta sa phrase.

\- _J'aime ranger et nettoyer,_ dit Jordan avant de faire une pause. _Enfin, j'aime nettoyer quand c'est réellement dans mes moyens._

- _Que veux-tu dire par là ?_ S'empressa de demander Jack avec attention.

\- _Maman a perdu son travail à nouveau et nous avons déménagé avec Darren. J'ai compté hier soir et il y avait vingt-deux sacs à ordures dans la cuisine. C'est normalement mon travail de sortir les poubelles, mais vous savez vingt-deux ...  
_  
Le ventre de Jack se serra à la pensée qu'un petit enfant se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit.

\- _Je suis désolé, gamin,_ dit Jack.

\- _J'aimerais avoir un appareil photo._

\- _Tu es trop jeune pour en avoir un._

 _\- Si j'en avais un, je pouvais prendre des photos de Christy_ , ajouta l'enfant.

\- _Et qui est Christy ?_ Jack demande, pensant que ce gosse devait être trop jeune pour un premier amour.

\- _Elle est l'enfant de Darren, mais elle est trop petite pour rendre les coups,_ répondit Jordan.

\- _Whoa, qui frappe cette petite ?_

Jordan regarda vers le bas, alors Jack appuya sur son menton pour qu'il lève les yeux, puis il répéta la question.

\- _Je ne le vois pas le faire. Mais un petit enfant n'a pas de bleus partout normalement, à moins que quelqu'un ne les blesse, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda l'enfant doucement.

\- _Tu as probablement raison, Jordan et je suis très content que tu m'en parles. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal ?_

Jordan secoua la tête.

\- _Quel âge a Christy ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas. Peu, comme trois ou quelque chose comme ça,_ dit Jordan.

- _Y a-t-il d'autres enfants là-bas ?_

- _Ouais, ma grande soeur Megan. Elle continue à me dire de me taire. Elle dit que si je dis tout ce qui se passe, ils vont nous éloigner de notre mère._

 _\- Tu fais absolument la bonne chose, Jordan, tu dois t'assurer que la petite fille est en sécurité. Je vais avoir besoin du nom de famille, de l'adresse, du numéro de téléphone, d'accord mon grand ?_

 _\- J'ai peur de rentrer à la maison,_ murmura l'enfant.

D'accord, tout n'allait pas vraiment ce faire dans les règles au final.

\- _Et si toi et moi on allait raconter cette histoire ensemble d'accord ? Je ne te laisserais pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité._

 _\- Okay. Megan a des photos des bleus de Chrissy sur son appareil photo._

D'accord, c'est pourquoi l'enfant voulait une caméra.

 **-0-**

\- _Comment oses-tu !_ Raisonnaient les échos de cris dans les couloirs.

- _Maman_ , murmure Jordan, il était persuadé qu'il ne se ferait pas disputer pour ce qu'il avait dit.

\- _C'est mon fils ! Pourquoi est-il au poste de police, dit-il des mensonges ?_

L'agent de police tenta de la calmer et Jordan semblait terrifié. Le travailleur social ne manquait rien de la scène.

\- _Il n'est même pas dans l'équipe de baseball !_

Jack écoutait silencieusement. En effet, ce fut probablement une mauvaise idée de sa part d'inscrire l'enfant sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Il semblait que ce serait une bonne chose quand il pensait que l'enfant était simplement négligé. Maintenant, avec la mère criant sur un flic, il en était beaucoup moins persuadé.

 **-0-**

\- _Il sera placé en foyer temporairement_ , dit le travailleur social.

\- _D'accord, mon pote, je te verrais bientôt,_ lui dit Jack, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de s'il allait revoir l'enfant.

- _Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous en allez,_ dit l'enfant en le saisissant. _Vous avez dit que vous ne me laisseriez pas jusqu'à ce que je me sente en sécurité. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité._

Il s'agenouilla alors.

\- _C'est bon, Jordan, toi et ta soeur passerez la nuit dans la maison de quelqu'un. Christy va à la maison d'une autre personne, vous serez tous en sécurité._

\- _Maman est vraiment fâchée_ , ajouta Jordan.

\- _Je sais, mon grand mais vous ne resterez pas avec votre mère ce soir._

L'enfant pleurait et s'écroulait sur la poitrine de Jack. Il regardait désespérément le travailleur social. Il voulait tellement ramener cet enfant chez lui, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la façon dont cela fonctionne. L'homme secoua sa tête ce qui répondit à Jack.

\- _Jordan_ , dit-il. Puis il se souvient que l'enfant pouvait à peine entendre. Après tout c'était mieux comme ça avec tous les cris de sa mère. J _ordan, tu vas être courageux. D'accord ? Combien de fois votre maman vous a-t-elle fait déménager ?_

\- _J'ai perdu le compte._

\- _D'accord, gamin, c'est juste un autre déménagement. Seulement cette fois, des gens sont déjà dans la maison. Ils se sont assurés qu'il n'y ait pas vingt-deux sacs de poubelles dans la cuisine et qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfants frappés d'accord ?_

Jordan hocha la tête.

\- _Puis-je lui donner le numéro de ma maison ?_ Demanda Jack au travailleur social. Il hocha la tête et Jack l'écrivit sur un morceau de papier avant de le remettre au gamin.

\- _Tu es fort, Jordan et très courageux pour dire aux gens ce qui se passait chez toi. Tout va bien se passer._

Tout ne se passait pas bien, du moins pas encore. Au cours des deux mois qui suivirent, Jack avait gardé une pile de formulaires d'abus / négligence dans son sac de baseball. L'enfant avait été baladé entre la maison de sa mère et les foyers d'accueil encore et encore. Elle pouvait reprendre les enfants si elle s'éloignait du bâtard abusif qu'elle avait en compagnon. Elle pouvait les récupérer si elle nettoyait sa maison. Elle pouvait les retrouver si elle faisait des stages parentaux.

Tranquillement, Sam et Jack commencèrent à se préparer à la famille qu'ils voulaient avoir. Ils achetèrent une maison plus grande afin que Megan n'ait pas à partager une chambre avec son frère. Ils furent certifiés comme parents adoptifs. Jack continua d'entraîner Jordan. Après la pratique, il le laissait nettoyer pendant vingt minutes, une heure, même deux. Après une partie, Jack prit toute son équipe pour une pizza et il emmenait habituellement le garçon après pour la glace.

Parfois Sam et le bébé se joignaient à eux pour la glace.

Jack essaya de convaincre Jordan d'amener sa soeur. Ils voulaient tous les deux rencontrer la mythique Megan. A chaque fois, Jordan ramenait une citation du discours cynique et pré-adulte de la principale intéressée. Puis un jour leur mère disparut pendant cinq jours. Une fois les stocks de nourritures écoulés, Megan appela le 991 et ce jour-là, ils quittèrent leur mère pour toujours.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _La_ _rencontre touchante d'un enfant très attachant !_


	16. Une Maison

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

 _Un gros merci à hasuu pour ta review !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Une Maison**

\- _Tu dois être Megan_ , dit Sam, étendant sa main vers la jeune fille de onze ans.

Les cheveux de Megan lui arrivaient au niveau du menton et étaient blonds. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas lavé correctement ces derniers depuis un long moment. Elle avait des yeux bleus aussi froids que de la glace et ne tendait pas la main vers les autres et parlait encore moins. Son visage était si inexpressif qu'elle pourrait donner à Teal'c une leçon sur le sujet.

\- _Vous allez rentrer à la maison avec mon mari et moi,_ ajouta Sam.

La jeune fille planta ses pieds dans le sol avec fermeté. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit.

\- _Megan, allez, cet endroit sera bien,_ assura Jordan.

Jack n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cet enfant avait décidé de lui faire autant confiance, apparemment ce n'était pas inhabituel pour des enfants maltraités d'avoir une sorte de radar leur permettant de trouver des gens capables de les protéger. Ces enfants-là peuvent voir dans vos yeux que vous les défendrez jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut et ils s'attachent à vous.

\- _Ils sont la raison pour laquelle maman ne peut plus nous garder_

- _Je pense que le mot que tu cherches est "merci ", ma chère, maintenant va dans la voiture,_ dit Jack avec douceur.

Sam et Megan se tournèrent vers lui avec des regards identiques.

\- _Megan, vous devez aller avec ces gentilles personnes ton frère et toi. Toi et moi, nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas rester dans le système pour toujours et si nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes pour t'entraîner dans leur maison, personne n'appréciera,_ dit le travailleur social.

\- _Bien ! Mais si ma mère étouffe son propre vomi et meurt parce que je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper d'elle, c'est votre faute !_

- _Onze ans …_ Ajouta Jack dans l'oreille de Sam derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

 **-0-**

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Jordan en regardant la plaque de cuisson.

\- _Un steak, je pensais que le fait que vous restiez avec nous serait une chose à célébrer,_ s'exclama Jack.

\- _Comment ça se cuisine alors ? D_ emanda Jordan.

\- _Il est préférable de ne pas le brûler_ , dit Sam, en s'avançant pour examiner le progrès de la viande tout en tenant le bébé.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu ... ça,_ explique Jordan.

\- _Une grillade, tu n'as jamais vu de grillade avant ?_ Reprit Jack.

- _Je veux dire, je ne savais pas que les gens avaient de la viande qui ne provenait pas d'un restaurant. Enfin, comme du macdo, du fromage ou des pizzas, mais ..._

Les deux adultes le regardent fixement.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- _Jordan, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu de repas préparés à la maison ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de nourriture qui a commencé comme des morceaux de viande crue, de fruits et de légumes et est devenu un vrai repas ?_

Il secoua la tête.

Sam se pencha impulsivement vers l'avant et embrassa son front. Elle put dire via son regard que c'était quelque chose qui était nouveau pour lui également. C'était peut-être trop tôt mais apparemment elle s'en était bien sortie, car il ne semblait pas dérangé par son comportement.

\- _Comment va Meg ?_ Questionna Jack.

\- _Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre,_ dit Sam.

\- _Elle fait souvent ça,_ ajouta Jordan avec inquiétude.

- _Elle ira très bien,_ assura Jack.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Jordan agisse comme un adulte en se souciant de sa soeur. Ils avaient de vrais adultes dans leur vie maintenant.

 **-0-**

Sam entendit un bruit au milieu de la nuit. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas sa fille qui pleurait mais elle était sûre que c'était l'un des nouveaux enfants de la maison. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Meg avec la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

- _Mince, je suis désolée. Je vais retourner au lit_ , s'exclama-t-elle en sautant quand elle vit Sam.

\- _Tout va bien, chérie. Si tu as faim, je peux te préparer quelque chose._

\- _Cuisiner ?_ Dit Meg sarcastiquement.

Sam avait oublié que c'était un concept étranger pour ces enfants.

\- _Eh bien, veux-tu que je réchauffe un steak ?_ Proposa Sam.

Meg fronça le nez.

- _Vous n'avez pas de pizzas ni rien._

Sam regarda l'horloge.

\- _Nous pourrions manger dans un restaurant ou fast food 24/24._

Les yeux de Meg s'agrandirent.

\- _Sérieusement ?_

- _Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim, laisse-moi laisser une note rapide pour Jack._

 **-0-**

Sam décida de ne pas pousser Megan en la faisant parler pendant qu'elles mangeaient. Elle se souvint combien de temps il lui a fallu parler chez son père après la mort de sa mère. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le fait compliqué d'avoir blâmé son père pour la mort de sa mère, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que Meg avait accusé Jack de la séparer de sa mère de la même manière.

- _Puis-je avoir un dessert aussi ?_ Demanda Meg avec des yeux brillants.

- _Bien sûr, mais je veux un dédommagement,_ répondit Sam.

\- _Je n'ai pas d'argent._

\- _Oh, ça ne va pas te coûter de l'argent. Oh, non, ça va te coûter un meilleur comportement. Tu vas devoir me parler tout le temps que nous mangeons ce dessert_ , dit Sam avec un sourire méchant.

\- _Je peux au moins choisir le sujet de la conversation ?_ Questionna Meg en regardant les yeux vers Sam.

\- _Bien sûr, ce que tu veux._

 _\- X-files,_ dit Meg avec confiance.

\- _L'émission de télévision ?_

Megan hocha la tête, pensant avec certitude que ce cela créerait une dispute. Aucun adulte ne voulait parler de ce que sa mère avait surnommé «cette merde».

\- _Bien, mais pas de spoilers, je suis à peu près à la moitié de la saison,_ admit Sam.

\- _Quoi ? Vous regardez cette série ?_

- _Bien sûr. Ça te dérange si je parle des erreurs qu'ils font ? Généralement ça rend Jack fou quand je fais ça. C'est en fait pourquoi j'ai une demi-saison de retard. Il refuse de regarder n'importe quelle série de science-fiction avec moi. Depuis que le bébé est entré dans notre vie, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps libre de toute façon. Nous devrions la regarder ensemble._

Un petit sourire se forma dans le coin de la bouche de Megan. Elle pourrait être aussi dure que de la pierre mais l'amour est comme un acide sur ce petit cœur qui n'en a jamais connu et cet acide commençait à dissoudre la pierre.

 **-0-**

 _Le jour suivant_

\- S'il vous plaît, je suis trop vieille pour que quelqu'un m'amène en classe,

dit Megan.

\- _J'ai besoin de rencontrer ton professeur._

- _Eh bien, pouvez-vous le faire à un moment où je ne suis pas là-bas ? C'est tellement embarrassant !_ Expliqua Megan.

\- _Je vais marcher quelques pas en arrière,_ dit Sam, en inclinant la tête.

La femme debout à la porte de la salle de classe était jeune, presque incroyablement jeune pour une enseignante. Elle salua Megan, cette dernière était à peu près la seule qui passait sans un «bonjour, Mme Greenberg».

- _Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle mère adoptive de Meg, Mme O'Neill_ , dit Sam en étendant la main.

\- _Ravi de vous rencontrer_ , dit la femme avec un large sourire. _J'espère qu'elle restera avec votre famille un bon moment._

 _\- Eh bien, nous aimerions la garder elle et à son frère pour toujours, mais nous pourrions ne pas avoir le contrôle de ça._

 _\- Eh bien, c'est bien,_ sourit la femme. _Est-ce qu'elle va revenir sur son traitement alors ?_

\- _Son traitement ?_ Demanda Sam avec surprise.

\- _Oui, elle a une prescription pour le médicament contre le TDAH (trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité), mais sa mère n'a pas cru en elle. Elle se mettait très en colère à chaque fois que j'en ai discuté avec elle._

- _Oui, je suis familière avec le comportement de cette femme,_ murmura Sam ce qui amena le professeur à faire un rire très silencieux. _Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des problèmes de concentration ,_ Sam regarda la fille qui frappa le garçon devant elle.

Elle aurait dû deviner.

\- _Je suis désolée pour elle. Elle essaie vraiment de faire au mieux. Cela prend parfois dix-sept ou dix-huit essais pour résoudre un problème de division. Je l'ai mis dans son propre espace d'étude et cela l'aide à se concentrer mais elle le considère comme un châtiment._

- _Je vais contacter un médecin à ce sujet. Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, je laisse un moyen de me contacter au bureau de la réception._

 _\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer, Mme O'Neill,_ dit la femme avec un sourire.

 **-0-**

\- _Bonjour, bienvenu en classe,_ salua un enseignant d'une soixantaine d'années à la fois avec des mots et dans la langue des signes.

Jordan passa à côté de son professeur, un peu moins embarrassé par Jack que sa sœur aînée avec Sam.

\- _Jordan connaît la langue des signes ?_ Demanda Jack avec surprise.

- _Non, j'ai essayé de l'apprendre à lui et à toute la classe depuis que j'ai découvert qu'il perdait son audition. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il va bien et qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Je pensais que le fait de voir le reste des enfants l'apprendre l'aiderait, mais ce n'était pas le cas._

Jack cligna des yeux. Jordan lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés qu'il allait devenir sourd et non qu'il était juste malade. Depuis lors, Jordan avait semblé normal, écoutant mieux que la plupart des enfants pour compenser son manque d'audition. Jack en avait oublié la partie future de son diagnostic. Cet enfant n'est pas seulement malentendant, ce gamin perdait son audition.

- _Êtes-vous ... d'une manière ou d'une autre relié à lui ?_ Demanda le professeur.

\- _Oui, désolé, ma femme et moi sommes ses parents adoptifs et nous envisageons la possibilité de l'adopter avec sa soeur. Je m'appelle Jack O'Neill._

\- _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous devriez parler à l'infirmière de l'école de son audition. Elle a essayé de convaincre la mère d'avoir des prothèses auditives. Je sais qu'elle était vraiment contre elle, mais l'infirmière dit que cela aidera grandement son audition._

La colère bouillonna dans le cœur de Jack à l'idée que la mère laisse tomber un enfant sourd par négligence.

\- _Je vais m'en charger, merci,_ dit Jack.

 **-0-**

Quand les enfants furent tous au lit cette nuit-là (avec un peu en retard car Sam avait laissé Megan rester debout pour regarder un épisode de X-Files avec elle), Jack donna à Sam un livre de langue des signes.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?_

- _Je pense que nous ferions mieux commencer à apprendre. Il va en avoir besoin pour communiquer un jour et il a trop peur d'être différent pour l'apprendre. Son professeur est génial et tente de l'enseigner à toute la classe pour diminuer le sentiment de différence mais je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir qu'il pourra toujours parler avec sa famille._

 _\- Wow, ouais en effet._

 _\- J'ai trouvé une classe pour apprendre ... le mardi soir. Jon gardera les filles. Tu penses qu'on devrait tenter le coup et s'inscrire ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _Nous devrions inviter Meg à venir. Si elle ne veut pas, nous ne devrions probablement tenter le coup._

Il hocha la tête. Sa femme était toujours douée pour faire en sorte que les gens se sentent comme faisant partie de la famille.

\- _Le gamin a probablement besoin d'un appareil auditif aussi. Quelque chose comme ça, nous devons passer par des canaux officiels de prise en charge. Sa mère était totalement contre cette idée même si elle allait rendre son fils sourd._

\- _Connasse._

 _\- Au pire, on s'occupe de ça après que nous les ayons adoptés. Je suis tenté de tirer quelques cordes et de tout précipiter._

 _\- Pas encore,_ fit remarquer Sam qui ne voulait brusquer les choses à moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire. _Nous allons devoir chercher des médicaments pour Meg. Apparemment, elle a un TDAH et sa mère ..._

- _Refusait les médicaments_ , dirent-ils ensemble.

Jack serra la main de Sam plus fort que nécessaire. Elle savait à quel point il était en colère.

\- _Jack, ils vont très bien maintenant. Ils sont en sécurité._

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _La rencontre avec tous les enfants est un peu mouvementée !_


	17. Première fois

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Première fois**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Jack se sentit maladroit, assis dans la classe de langue des signes. Il y avait une foule d'adolescents présents dans la salle mais la plupart des gens étaient des couples avec des bébés. Assis là avec un garçon de huit ans, il avait l'impression que tous devaient le considérer comme insignifiant ou négligeant. Il aimerait expliquer pourquoi il est assis-là. Il aimerait expliquer qu'il ne connait pas ce garçon depuis longtemps et qu'il n'en est responsable que depuis une semaine, mais il savait que cela nuirait aux sentiments de Jordan. Donc, lorsqu'ils parcoururent la salle pour se présenter, il donne les signes de «épouse» et de l'expression de «Jordan». Megan, quant à elle, avait choisi de ne pas venir.

Son cerveau et ses doigts étaient trop vieux pour cela, apprendre une nouvelle langue, et il n'était pas aussi bon que tous les autres dans la salle. L'enseignante, une femme sourde dans la cinquantaine, utilisait ses doigts noueux arthritiques pour l'aider à former parfois les mots. Sam était un génie du vocabulaire, mais sa grammaire fut horrible. Ils lui dirent qu'elle «parlait comme un livre». Jordan ne signait pas du tout. Il était assis sur ses mains et regardait le professeur comme si elle était un fantôme. Même s'il haïssait sa mère, il avait fini par croire ce qu'elle disait sur l'inutilité de la chose. L'apprentissage de la langue des signes le rendrait un peu moins normal et il était, enfin voulait être, complètement normal.

 **-0-**

 _Le jour suivant_

\- _Colonel Carter,_ dit Sam en répondant au téléphone.

\- _Je suis désolée ... J'essayais de trouver Mme O'Neill,_ dit la voix du professeur de Meg, semblant confuse.

- _Je suis désolée, c'est Mme O'Neill. J'utilise mon nom de jeune fille au travail. Est-ce que Megan va bien ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, elle ne me parle pas et elle insiste pour vous voi_ r, dit le professeur, semblant incertaine.

\- _Mon mari est un père au foyer. Je l'appellerais et il viendra la prendre._

\- _Elle a vraiment insisté pour que ce ne soit que vous_ , dit le professeur avec une voix d'apologue.

 **-0-**

Lorsque Sam arriva devant la classe, elle était vide, il ne restait que le professeur et une personne qu'elle espéra être sa fille. L'enseignante hocha la tête rapidement puis sortit de la pièce. Sam se pencha à côté de la chaise.

\- _Megan, ça va ?_

- _Je suis désolée, vous avez dû quitter le travail_ , murmura la jeune fille.

\- _Ce n'est rien. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_

Megan se mit debout et Sam put voir une large tache rouge sur le derrière de son pantalon.

\- _Oh, chérie_ , dit Sam, enlevant sa veste militaire pour l'envelopper autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

\- _C'est très cool. Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?_

Sam sourit.

\- _Je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire de la vie dans les années 90._

Il y avait une marque sur le siège du bureau et Sam regarde autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un désinfectant pour les mains et un tissu pour le nettoyer.

- _Je suis tellement désolée à propos de ça,_ dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- _C'est une partie de la vie, ma puce et je pense que peut-être devrions-nous prendre un jour de congé toutes les deux, d'accord ? Allez, on rentre à la maison, tu te changes et après on va faire quelques achats._

\- _Ouais !_ Dit Meg.

 **-0-**

Deux heures plus tard, les deux étaient assises en terrasse d'un fast-food en partageant une assiette de nachos. En plus des quelques nécessités du voyage - pour éviter que la jeune fille ne soit à nouveau gênée et obligée de changer de vêtements - elles avaient acheté quelques nouvelles tenues.

Bien que Meg soit allée au centre commercial chaque samedi avec ses amis, elle n'avait jamais acheté beaucoup de choses. Quand Sam lui offrit la possibilité de lui acheter quelque chose, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, prendre le moins cher ou dire non. Quand Sam lui dit de choisir autre chose, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une telle manière que Sam lui proposa deux autres tenues.

\- _Merci de m'avoir amené même si vous ne vouliez pas_ , dit Meg.

Sam cligna des yeux en souriant, son estomac tordant à la pensée que Meg pouvait penser ça.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

\- _Eh bien, Jack a accroché avec mon frère au baseball et les travailleurs sociaux ont probablement dit que nous étions un forfait ou quelque chose dans le genre, alors vous avez fini avec deux enfants pour le prix d'un._

 _\- Megan, nous vous voulions, tous les deux. Dès le moment où nous avons découvert que vous existiez, nous savions que vous apparteniez à cette famille. Nous aurions certainement aimé vous connaître un peu plus avant de vous faire venir et vous obligez à vivre avec nous, mais nous vous voulions._

 _\- Pourquoi nous traitez-vous tellement différemment alors ?_ Demanda la jeune fille.

Sam sentit un peu de colère à l'égard des mots de la jeune fille mais prit soin de ne pas le montrer.

\- _Je ne me vois pas laisser ton frère rester debout tard pour regarder des spectacles violents ou lui laisser sauter l'école pour faire du shopping._

- _Exactement !_ dit-elle. _Vous donnez des trucs à Jordan, et avec moi, vous faites tout ce que je dis. Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Vous me laissez vivre avec vous. C'est juste que c'est lui qui devient votre enfant au final._

Tout ce temps-là, Megan avait demandé des limites, testant les siennes. Comment Sam avait-elle pu manquer ça ?

- _Meg, je t'ai laissé tranquille parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une connexion avant de pouvoir te mettre des règles. Tu as eu une vie dure et je ne voulais pas t'apporter des règles tant que je ne te connaissais pas assez. Je t'aime et je veux vraiment que tu sois ma fille. Je n'ai tout simplement pas commencé à voir le véritable lien entre nous._

Meg regarde vers le bas.

\- _J'ai eu une vie agitée parce que personne ne fait attention à moi._

\- _Eh bien, ma puce, maintenant ... moi je fais attention à toi. Je vais commencer à faire des règles. Qu'en est-il de sortir pour manger une fois par semaine comme tu le souhaites, mais le reste du temps tu dois manger cinq repas avec nous. Pas recroquevillée dans ta chambre mais avec la famille._

Meg sourit et Sam ajouta :

\- _Tu pourras regarder un épisode de science-fiction après que ton frère soit mis au lit, avec Jack ou moi, celui qui ne couche pas le bébé, tant que tes devoirs sont terminés._

\- _Commencés ?_

 _\- Terminés._

 _\- A moitié ?_

 _\- Terminés et tu peux demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin._

 _\- Peut-on avoir de la glace ?_ Demanda Meg.

- _Seulement si tu manges une salade d'abord. Après cela, nous allons devoir acheter un livre. Pas de nouvelles affaires sans un nouveau livre à lire._

\- _Je ne lis pas pour le plaisir._

 _\- Un livre que nous te lirons. Je connais les meilleurs livres de science-fiction._

 **-0-**

 _Deux mois après_

\- _Qu'est-ce que le bébé veut ?_ Demanda Megan.

Sam écouta la petite, ce n'était pas son cri de « faim ».

\- _Peut-être qu'elle veut juste un câlin,_ le bébé se calma en entendant le mot qu'elle avait déjà appris à comprendre. _Ouais, tu veux un câlin ma puce ?_

Megan regarda Sam.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Je ne savais pas ... que les parents faisaient ça,_ dit Megan.

Sam la regarda.

- _La plupart des gens ne câlinent pas les enfants de ton âge, mais si tu veux …_

Megan hocha la tête. Sam s'assied sur le canapé et lui tendit les bras. Megan se mit à côté d'elle et se colla contre sa nouvelle mère. Sam put sentir toutes les couches protectrices de la jeune fille se retirer. Megan s'exprima dans un soupir.

\- _Vous et Jack êtes les premiers qui m'ont vraiment aimé._

Sam ne le doute pas mais c'était horrible de penser qu'à onze ans seulement, elle n'avait pas connu de personnes dans ce monde capable de l'aimer. Il était temps de faire appel à Jack et aux gens qui lui doivent des faveurs pour faire avancer l'adoption. Ils devaient s'en occuper tout de suite, même si cela signifiait appeler le président en personne.

 **-0-**

 _Un mois plus tard_

Megan sortit du bus scolaire avec un bras autour de son petit frère. Quels que soient les sentiments protecteurs qu'elle avait eus pour sa mère, ils s'étaient transférés à son frère depuis que sa mère biologique était sortie de leur vie. Il y avait un énorme gâteau sur la table et une photo de la petite famille tous ensemble.

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Jordan.

Jack se déplaça pour que son fils puisse voir sa bouche bouger. Il signait les mots aussi, ils avaient atteint un point où ils pouvaient signer au moins les mots principaux dans une conversation maintenant. Bien que Jordan n'ait pas encore le réflexe de regarder les mains, il est encore concentré sur les lèvres.

 _\- Eh bien, nous avons déposé les documents. Si vous voulez faire partie de notre famille, nous pouvons vous adopter demain. Nous avons donc pensé que c'était une fête et une célébration signifie toujours un gâteau !_ S'écria Jack.

\- _Oui_! Cria presque Jordan, en donnant à ses deux nouveaux protecteurs un énorme câlin.

Megan avait l'air d'avoir été giflée en plein visage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _Adoption ?_ Murmura Megan.

\- _Oui_ , dit Sam, en touchant légèrement son épaule.

 _\- Alors, cela signifie que vous avez parlé à notre père. Vous l'avez dit dire que nous ne sommes plus ses enfants ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Papa est un looser de toute façon,_ dit Jordan.

\- _Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet !_ Cria Megan, l'ancienne Megan, la Megan d'avant les trois mois passé ici.

\- _Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Jordan m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son père. Je n'ai jamais considéré le fait que tu étais plus âgée et que tu pouvais penser différemment de ton frère,_ dit Jack doucement.

Megan se tourna de façon à être du côté de la mauvaise oreille de son frère, puis elle murmura d'un ton faible pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre

\- _Il est parti. Il est parti parce que j'étais un cauchemar hyperactif et que Jordan était sourd. Je pensais que si jamais nous étions ... si nous pouvions être normaux, il reviendrait pour nous._

Sam était sur le point de lui parler calmement et avec tristesse mais la colère de Jack parla d'abord. Dieu merci c'était une colère saine.

\- _Eh bien, il ne vous mérite pas. Quiconque ne peut pas aimer ses enfants, peu importe qui ils sont n'est pas digne de les avoir. Si vous voulez que je dise que je suis désolé de ce que je dis je ne le ferais pas parce que je ne le suis pas. Si vous voulez que je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir demandé d'abord, je le devrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. Vous êtes mes enfants et je vous protégerais de tout. Votre père ne vous fera plus de mal !_

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Jordan se retourne, frustré d'être exclu.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ Exigea-t-il.

\- _Nous parlions de la façon dont nous vous aimons,_ dit Jack.

Jordan le regarda, incrédule.

\- _Ta sœur est fâchée que votre père ne vous ait pas voulu et nous avons dit que ce n'était pas grave parce que nous vous voulons sincèrement,_ dit Sam avec, juste un peu d'honnêteté dans ses paroles pour espérer que l'enfant l'acceptera. Apparemment, c'était suffisant.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _Ah lala vive l'adolescence !_


	18. Un plus gros bateau

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Un plus gros bateau**

 _Un mois plus tard_

 _\- Qu'a t'il dit ?_ Murmura Jordan à Jack.

Le juge avait une barbe qui empêchait la lecture labiale.

 _\- Juste une seconde, monsieur. Je suis désolé, mon fils a du mal à suivre,_ dit Jack.

Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon, plaçant ses lèvres au niveau des yeux de Jordan et inclina la tête vers la lumière. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant manque un mot. Il signait aussi bien qu'il parlait. Les signes à ce stade étaient plus utiles pour ne pas avoir à expliquer au juge pourquoi il répétait les mots. Il avait presque abandonné l'espoir que Jordan comprenne un jour la langue des signes.

- _Meg, voulez-vous être adoptée par ces personnes ?_ Demanda le juge après quelques minutes à parler des droits.

\- _Oui, monsieur,_ dit-elle.

Elle était en robe et c'était la première fois qu'elle la portait. Elle était plus du genre à porter un sweatshirt et un jean. Et puis Sam est entrée dans sa vie. Sam, avec ses jupes et ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Meg voulait se faire percer ses oreilles mais elle ne pouvait pas encore. Elle était encore en famille d'accueil et tant que c'était le cas, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de piercing, ni de coupes de cheveux, ni de prothèses auditives, ni de médicaments contre le TDAH payés par ses « parents ». Tout allait changer très bientôt.

 _\- Et toi, mon garçon ? Demanda le juge._

 _\- Oui !_ Dit-il un peu trop fort.

Il était difficile d'obtenir le bon volume lorsque vous avez une perte auditive. Habituellement, Jordan avait un timbre de voix plutôt faible et pas trop fort.

- _D'accord alors, si les parents veulent bien signer ces papiers_ ...Ajouta le juge.

Jack et Sam approchèrent avec impatience pour signer. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers leurs nouveaux enfants et leur accordèrent un câlin. Le reste de SG-1, plus le général, Cassie et Janet, étaient assis au premier banc. La petite famille de cinq personnes se joignit dans une étreinte de groupe.

 **-0-**

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

 _\- Cassie,_ dit Sam en touchant sa main.

L'adolescente est assise au bord du chevet de sa mère morte. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas. Cassie se tourna pour la regarder en état de choc.

- _Chérie, viens avec moi,_ dit-elle.

Elle s'inquiétait de l'état émotionnel de Cassie mais au moins elle semblait pouvoir obéir aux ordres. Elle se tint debout et suivit Sam. Les infirmières se sentirent reconnaissantes alors qu'elles purent commencer à travailler sur le corps de Janet. Elles étaient dans l'ascenseur quand Cassie murmura :

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Tu viens chez moi avec moi,_ dit Sam avec certitude.

Cassie secoua la tête.

 _\- Ta mère et moi nous sommes arrangées quand elle t'a accueillie pour la première fois. Si quelque chose venait à arriver, alors je m'occuperais de toi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible car j'avais toujours plus de risques que cela m'arrive à moi. Je n'ai pas vu tout ça venir. Tu as une maison qui t'attend._

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une maison. J'ai dix-huit ans._

Sam rit. Cassie se tourna vers elle avec surprise. Elle n'avait plus envie de ressentir la sensation de rire, maintenant que sa mère était morte.

 _\- Si tu penses que je vais laisser une ado seule juste parce qu'elle est majeure légalement, tu es folle. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous jusqu'à ce que tu ailles à l'université et après tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas seule, Cass, nous sommes ta famille._

 _\- Tu as promis à ma mère de m'emmener il y a longtemps, quand tu n'avais eu aucun enfant. Maintenant, ta maison est remplie de trois enfants, tu n'as pas à tenir cette promesse. Je peux rester à la maison de maman par moi-même pendant quelques mois, puis je la vendrais avant d'aller à la fac._

Sam secoue la tête.

- _La fille de ta mère mérite plus que ça._

 **-0-**

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent l'adoption et le fait que Megan et Jordan soient devenus des O'Neills, il y eut beaucoup de changements. Jordan eut des prothèses auditives. Il prétendait qu'elles lui faisaient mal aux oreilles et il les enlevait fréquemment, mais au moins il en possédait. Megan suivait un traitement contre le TDAH, ce qui lui donna des maux d'estomac à de fréquentes occasions. Ses oreilles étaient différentes aussi, encore un peu rouges dû au piercing qu'elles ont depuis quelques jours. Elle était censée garder les prothèses temporaires en tout temps, mais elle a eu l'habitude de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, les enlevant et en mettant des boucles pendantes que sa nouvelle mère aimait porter. Seulement pendant quelques minutes, avant de remplacer les temporaires. Jack et Sam avaient atteint un niveau où ils signaient chaque fois qu'ils parlaient.

 _\- Cool, vous signez ?_ Demanda Cassie dès qu'elle entra dans la maison et vit les mains de Jack s'activer.

- _Et toi quand as-tu appris ?_ Demanda Jack.

Cassie ne parle pas pour répondre, elle forma simplement les mots avec sa bouche silencieusement.

 _\- Je l'ai prise comme option quand j'étais plus jeune à l'école. Julie et moi nous nous sommes toujours parlées comme ça, c'était comme un Code secret pour nous. Je n'ai jamais pu l'utiliser avec une personne réellement sourde avant. Je n'ai jamais réalisé que Jordan savait signer._

 _\- Je ne le fais pas et je ne suis pas sourd,_ dit-il comme offensé.

Elle cligna des yeux sous la surprise.

 _\- Je voulais dire Sourd avec un grand S, pas un petit._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie,_ dit Jordan, bien qu'il l'aurait su s'il avait fait attention dans sa classe de langue des signes.

 _\- Cela signifie sourd comme dans une partie de la culture sourde. Une personne dont la langue maternelle est un signe, dont l'identification culturelle est Sourde._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je suis normal et je ne signe même pas. Ce n'est certainement pas ma langue maternelle. Je parle anglais._

 _\- Sourd c'est normal, gamin,_ dit Cassie.

- _Peux-tu parler avec ta voix ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous dites,_ dit Megan.

Une idée méchante passa dans l'esprit de Jack.

\- _En fait. Je vais établir le concept des samedis silencieux. La langue des signes est la seule langue acceptée ce jour-là._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment signer !_ Objecta Meg.

- _Exactement. Vous avez tous eu un mois pour apprendre et aucun de vous n'a fait beaucoup de progrès la dedans. Ce sera une bonne motivation pour vous y aider._

 **-0-**

 _\- Nous allons devoir faire une vraie chambre pour Cassie avec un vrai lit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sur ce matelas pendant plus d'une nuit. Cela lui ferait penser qu'elle n'appartient pas à notre famille,_ dit Jack.

Lui et sa femme étaient debout dans le couloir de leur maison, en regardant les trois chambres qui contenaient leurs enfants. Cassie dormit pour la nuit sur un matelas d'air dans la chambre de Meg, son frère dans la chambre d'à côté et le bébé était assis dans les bras de Sam, coincé dans le coin de son épaule, pensant à s'endormir.

\- _Nous devrions probablement récupérer son lit chez Janet et certains de ses trucs, de toute façon. Cette pièce est un peu petite. Nous devrions peut-être demander à Meg de mettre certaines de ses affaires ailleurs,_ répondit Sam.

- _La seule question est où ?_ Ajouta Jack.

- _Jack, avant le test zatarc, tu aurais pensé que nous serions mariés avec cinq enfants ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tordu sur son visage.

 _\- Quatre._

 _\- Cinq._

 _\- Samantha, notre famille croît à un rythme impensable je l'admets, mais je pense que je peux toujours compter nos enfants._

Il indiqua la chambre des filles et compta.

 _\- Un, deux, Jordan ça fait trois et le bébé quatre._

Elle attrape son doigt et pointa son ventre

 _\- Cinq._

Il rit en l'embrassant.

 _\- Je sais que c'est un peu imprévu. Nous avions prévu deux enfants biologiques. Nous avons juste un peu mal planifié nos trois enfants adoptés. Mais c'est ok, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec insécurité, honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment son mari allait réagir à leur famille en pleine expansion.

 _\- C'est merveilleux. Il n'y a qu'une chose. Je pense que nous aurons besoin d'un bateau plus gros,_ dit-il en regardant la maison autour de lui.

- _Nous allons commencer à faire des recherches dans la matinée, ré_ pondit-elle avec un sourire.

 **-0-**

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Jordan entra dans la classe de langue des signes et retira les aides auditives de ses oreilles. Elles ne blessaient pas autant qu'avant et le médecin disait que s'il les laissait tout le temps, il s'habituerait plus vite. La douleur n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il les retira cette fois. Le monde est bruyant et parfois il se retrouve à avoir envie du monde qu'il connaissait avant d'avoir ses prothèses auditives. Le monde où il pouvait penser sans que les gens ne cessent de l'interrompre.

\- _Sourd c'est normal_ , lui avait dit Cassie.

Le professeur salua la classe et tous répondirent en langue des signes. Il s'assied sur ses mains de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pendant des mois, mais il laisse une d'entre elles glisser et il toucha son front dans le mini-salut qui signifie "bonjour" en langue des signes. Le professeur lui sourit et déclencha la première question d'examen à son attention. Avec une syntaxe parfaite et une police de main très classique, il sortit une réponse. Il s'avéra que, depuis quelques mois, Jordan avait appris à signer. Il ne l'utilisait juste pas.

 **-0-**

 _Le jour suivant_

 _\- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas de devoirs,_ dit Meg avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _\- D'accord et je te dis que je ne te crois pas. Tu as eu des devoirs tous les jours depuis que nous vous avons emmenés à la maison,_ dit Jack.

\- _Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas aujourd'hui. J'ai tout terminé à l'école._

 _\- Organisée,_ dit-il, étendant sa main en relevant ses sourcils.

Elle acquiesça et il lui demande de lui montrer chaque morceau de travail assigné. Non seulement elle l'avait fait, mais c'était bien fait. Les réponses correctes étaient écrites à l'écriture manuscrite, qui toujours reconnaissable comme la sienne, mais seulement un peu plus propre.

\- _Comment ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Ils ont dit que je devais prendre le médicament pendant quelques semaines de façon régulière avant qu'il ne soit vraiment efficace. Je n'ai jamais eu de médicaments tous les jours. C'est ... Je ne savais pas que j'étais intelligente._

Jack sourit.

- _Eh bien, moi si ! Ouai, je ne me suis pas trompé du tout !_

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _On arrive à la fin de cette histoire, plus qu'un chapitre et le tout sera bouclé !_


	19. Noel

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de_ _Jonathan Glassner et_ _Brad Wright._

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par Nadie2 qui se nomme à l'origine She Spoke First, cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley, qui survécu à ces longues corrections !

 **Et un autre merci pour toutes les petites reviews que vous avez laissé sur cette histoire ! Merci de votre soutient !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Noel**

 _Deux mois après_

\- _Sam, notre fille s'est enfermée dans la pièce et refuse de sortir,_ expliqua Jack à sa femme en jonglant avec Leah, qui se transformait toujours en pieuvre quand elle veut être mise par terre.

\- _Quelle fille ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Jack roula des yeux.

\- _Oui pas faux, c'est une question assez stupide. Je vais parler à Meg._

Sam frappa à la porte.

\- _Allez-vous-en !_ Dit une voix de l'intérieur.

Sam ouvrit la porte. Sa fille était enterrée sous une couverture sur son lit.

- _C'est Noël, viens dîner._

Meg ne répondit pas. Sam tira la couverture vers le bas.

\- _Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a trop de monde c'est ça ?_

- _Ils agissent comme s'ils me connaissaient._

 _\- Hum, tu as parlé au téléphone ou envoyé par mail à toutes ces personnes. Jack et moi avons parlé de vous avant même que vous venez de vivre avec nous. Ces gens vous connaissent. Ils sont de la famille._

\- _Jordan et moi avons de la chance avec toi et Jack,_ murmura la jeune fille.

L'estomac de Sam s'emballa.

\- _Tu as peur que notre famille vous fasse du mal ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- _Eh bien, je parle au nom de chacun d'eux. Je ne les aurais pas invités dans notre maison pour Noël, sauf si je pensais que mes enfants allaient être en sécurité avec eux_ , assura-t-elle à la petite fille.

\- _Je ne m'inquiète pas d'eux comme pouvant me blesser physiquement_ , murmura-t-elle.

\- _Eh bien, Meg, je ne dirais pas qu'aucune de ces personnes ne m'a jamais blessée. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon père et mon frère dans le passé. Je dirais qu'ils vont vous adorer et pas vous ignorer. S'ils vous blessaient, votre père et moi iront leur parler. Je sais aussi que tu ne pourras pas passer le reste de ta vie à te cacher du monde afin de ne pas être blessée. Ton cœur est fort, ma puce. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses._

\- _Je peux avoir un câlin avant de sortir ?_ Demanda Meg nerveusement.

\- _Bien sûr_ , dit Sam, se glissant dans le lit derrière elle pour la câliner.

 **-0-**

\- _Hé, est-ce ma petite-fille ?_ Questionna Jacob quand Meg et Sam émergèrent de sa chambre.

\- _Bonjour, monsieur,_ dit-elle, tendant la main.

\- _Hum, il y a une interdiction côté câlin ?_ Demanda Jacob.

Meg rit, puis étouffa l'homme plus âgé. Jordan signa une phrase réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme.

\- _Papa !_ cria Leah.

\- _Qui ça ?_ Demanda Jack avec un soupir, sachant déjà que l'enfant ne pouvait pas se référer à lui, parce qu'elle était dans ses bras.

"Papa" était le seul mot qu'elle connaissait et elle l'utilisait pour demander après n'importe qui. Leah pointa vers Sam, puis déplaça ses bras comme si elle était dans l'air pour tenter de se rendre jusqu'à sa mère.

\- _Je suis ta maman,_ dit Sam l'enfant de neuf mois.

\- _Papa,_ corrigea Leah avec une voix incrédule.

\- _Bien sûr, je suis bête. Tu as complètement raison,_ se moqua Sam.

Mark et sa fille entrèrent dans la salle. Lisa regarda Meg et décida que les trois années qui les séparaient ne seraient pas une barrière.

\- _Tu veux jouer ?_

Jordan signa, "Oui", derrière elle. Il hocha la tête si frénétiquement qu'il en eut mal au poignet en s'accrochant à elle.

- _Bien sûr,_ dit Meg, et les deux se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Les bras et les jambes de Leah tremblèrent frénétiquement.

\- _Hé, tu commences aussi à parler la langue des signes,_ dit Sam en montrant quelques mouvements.

Le bébé les répliqua et Sam la posa. Elle commença à ramper vers le sapin et Sam la surveillait alors qu'elle se tourna vers son frère pour lui parler.

- _La maternité te va bien,_ dit-il avec un sourire.

\- _Tu as l'air surpris_ , ajouta-t-elle  
 _  
\- Je le suis un peu. Ne le prend pas comme une insulte. C'est juste que tu as été excellente à tout ce que tu as entrepris toute ta vie. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu sois bonne à cela aussi. Et tu l'es_ , dit-il.

À l'heure actuelle, Leah était à côté de ses cadeaux et essayait de déchirer les cadeaux avec son ongle. Sam commença à aller la chercher mais Jordan était plus proche et saisit la jeune fille et la ramena à sa mère.

\- _Bientôt, tu auras deux bébés à surveiller,_ prévient Jordan en langue des signes.

Il ajouta alors un nouveau mot qu'il venait d'apprendre, « Mère ? », mais il avait un peu oublié comment le signer. Elle rit et donna à son fils une petite leçon. Elle maintenu une main ouverte et posa une main sur son front en disant le mot «père» puis sur son menton «mère», exagérant le mot avant de lui faire un câlin.

\- _Papa !_ Exigea le bébé.

\- _Chérie, si je savais ce que tu voulais, je te le donnerais_ , lui dit sa mère.

\- _Papa,_ demanda Leah à nouveau.

- _Pointe avec ton doigt ma puce,_ insista-t-elle.

Le bébé pointa vers son oncle, puis, avant que les adultes ne réagissent, elle sauta dans les bras de l'homme. Mark était un père, alors il attrapa facilement le bébé.

\- _Tout le monde est ton papa, hein ?_

\- _Papa_ , acquiesça le bébé.

\- _Tu as beaucoup d'options pour un seul mot_ , dit Sam.

\- _Maman, pouvons-nous aller jouer dehors ?_ Demanda Meg.

Sam se tourna vers elle avec une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- _Megan !_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- _Rho, n'en fait pas une affaire d'état,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Oui, allez jouer, les gosses,_ dit Jack en retirant sa femme de sa fille.

\- _Elle m'a appelé maman_ , dit Sam, comme si son mari ne devait pas avoir compris cela.

\- _Oui, elle l'a fait et nous voulons qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour le répéter,_ a-t-il dit.

\- _Merci, papa,_ dit-elle, et bientôt Sam se retient aux bras de Jack. _Au fait, c'est votre cadeau de Noël._

- _J'aurais dû penser à ça,_ murmura Jordan.

\- _D'accord, tout le monde entre huit et seize ans à l'extérieur,_ dit Jacob avec autorité, les rassemblant hors de la pièce avec ses bras.

\- _Mon Dieu que j'aime nos enfants,_ dit Sam, appuyée contre son mari.

- _Maman ?_ Demanda Leah en étendant les mains vers son père.

* * *

 **Note de l'équipe de traduction (trad/beta) :** _Voilà l'histoire se termine, on espère que cela vous a plu ! Ca nous a fait plaisir de vous la faire découvrir!_


End file.
